


Black, Green and Everything in Between

by Diamond



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Character(s), F/M, Jealousy, alien prince has the hots for Pidge, possilble smut in future chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 20:50:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 38,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7403917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamond/pseuds/Diamond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro likes Pidge. Pidge likes Shiro. Sounds like it should be simple but it never is.<br/>To make things more complicated Pidge has caught the eye of a hot alien prince who is doing whatever he can to win her affection. How will Shiro handle the competition and his jealousy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accipitridae

**Author's Note:**

> I love ShiroxPidge so I decided to write a fic since there isn't many out there yet.
> 
> I'm using she/her pronouns for Pidge. I just happen to think Pidge is a girl, no disrespect to anyone who think Pidge is trans.

"Are you sure this planet will be safe," Shiro asked Allura who pilot the castle ship.

"The kingdom of Accipitridae has always had a peaceful alliance with Altea," Coran spoke up, "...Of course that was ten thousand years ago, so who knows how much has changed. They could have been taken over by Galra Empire right after Altea fell."

"The Accipitridae are a warrior race, they wouldn't go down so easily," Allura defended. "It's the closet planet with intelligent life that will be willing to help us. If we are lucky we can ask the current king for help fighting Zarkon, if they're not already."

"Even if the planet isn't under the rule of the Galra Empire, would the treaty still stand," Lance asked.

"We'll just have to hope so," Allura said. As they approached the planet some ships came up to them. 

"Give us your identification and business," a voice over the communicator ordered.

"I am Princess Allura of the kingdom of Altea, daughter of King Alfor," she spoke with authority, "I wish to speak with your current ruler, as well as gather supplies."

"Impossible, Altea fell at the hands of the Galra Empire ten thousand years ago," the voice remarked angrily.

"Please, just let us land and I can prove I am who I say I am," Allura pleaded.

There was silence over the com link for a minute, "The prince had granted you permission to land."

"Thank you," Allura said gratefully. 

xxx

"Doesn't seem like a welcome party," Lance commented looking at the control screen, noticing there were armed guards. The Accipiridae people were tall, having similar build to humans and had wings similar to a hawk. "And if they have wings, why do they have ships?"

"They need to be able to breath in space Lance," Pidge reminded, "And you can't blame them for being careful."

"Should we get our armor on incase of a fight," Keith asked as they landed.

"No, and let me do the talking. In fact, stay on the ship," Allura commanded. "I want to make a good first impression."

The four paladins groaned, not liking the idea of staying on the ship when there was a new planet to explore. They were getting tired of staying in the palace, only leaving to go fight battles. Pidge was interested in seeing what kind of technology they had on the planet, their ships seemed rather advanced.

The only ones allowed out of the ship with Allura were Coran and Shiro, just incase there was a problem.

"I'm so boooored," Lance groaned.

"It hasn't even been thirty minutes," Keith said.

"Seems longer," he muttered back.

Twenty minutes later Allura, Coran and Shiro came back in. They were smiling so the group figured it must have gone well.

"Good news, the prince has invited us to visit him at the palace and have dinner," Allura said.

"Yes! Food," Hunk cheered.

"Hopefully the food is better than that green stuff that we keep forcing down our throats," Lance gagged.

"...Why do I have a feeling this won't go very well," Allura groaned. "You all need to be on your best behavior. Which means no inappropriate sounds, stuffing your faces, complaining about the food or flirting with anyone!"

Pidge raised her hand, "Is it okay for me to ask about their tech?"

"I guess it would be alright, just be as polite as you can be about it," Allura ordered. "We don't have long before the dinner so Coran will teach you proper dinner etiquette while I see what I can find for you to wear."

"Why? What's wrong with the clothes we're wearing," Keith asked looking down at himself.

"This is an important dinner in our honor," Allura said, "I'll see what I can find for the boys, Pidge can wear one of my old dresses."

"What?! Th...that's not necessary princess," Pidge blushed.

"It's no trouble, I have one that would look lovely on you," Allura insisted, leaving the room to find a nice change of clothes for the paladins.

Pidge blushed. She didn't hate the idea of wearing a dress, she wore them all the time before she became Pidge. Dresses were pretty comfy, which was her main style. The guys hadn't treated her differently after finding out that she was a girl, through they already knew with the exception of Lance. But she couldn't help but worry that dressing like a girl would make them see her differently. Pidge looked over at Shiro, her blush growing. Would he ever be able to see her as a woman? Or was she doomed to be seen as the younger sibling?

Pidge was the same age Lance, she was just short. So it was annoying when she got treated like a little kid despite how smart she was and how often she proved herself. Lance and Hunk were the biggest problem really. Shiro treated her with respect which was part of why she liked him. To be honest she had a bit of a crush on Shiro before meeting him. She asked Matt to introduce them only to get teased, but her father had promised to introduce them after they got back.

She had kind of forgotten about her crush after getting news of her father and brother, but seeing him against stirred up some old feelings. Pidge told herself it was just a crush and it would pass. Shiro didn't have time for relationships, none of them really did. Her main concern was finding her family and helping the team defeat Zarkon.

Shiro noticed Pidge staring at him and gave her a smile. She turned her head away quickly, her heart racing.

"Alright, we don't have much time so lets get started," Coran said, "Luckily Accipitridae dining habits shouldn't be too hard to learn and you should be able to eat the food. If not, suck it up and act like you like it."

Everyone groaned. This dinner party was not going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dress up and greetings.
> 
> Reviews make me update faster. Enjoy.

Pidge couldn't help but think Allura always wanted a younger sister or something, cause she was way too excited about getting her to play dress up. Pidge held back a groan when the princess pulled out at least a dozen dresses for her to try on. She was tempted to say she'd just wear what the boys were going to wear but Allura seemed so happy she couldn't bring herself to. Especially since it hasn't been too long since she had to destroy her father's A.I. 

So she suffered through trying on all the dresses before finding one she was comfortable with.

It was a simple blue gown with butterfly sleeves that came off the shoulders and a golden trim. The dress was long, covering her feet so Pidge hoped she could get away with wearing her usual shoes. Pidge wasn't use to wearing dresses this long so she was a little worried she'd end up tripping and embarrassing herself. She was also worried about ruining the princesses dress. What if she got it dirty during dinner?

"You look lovely Pidge," Allura commented while brushing the shorter girls hair, wanting to make it look neater.

Pidge didn't argue, she did look nice, but she felt plain compared to the princess. Allura was wearing a long flowing pink dress with juniberries snitched into the fabric her hair in a half bun. She was beautiful, no doubt all eyes would be on Allura during the dinner. Hopefully Lance wouldn't annoy the princess to much.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I have some jewelry that goes with that dress," Allura said excitedly, going through her jewelry box, pulling out earring similar to hers, only blue, and a matching necklace.

"I couldn't wear your jewelry," Pidge said biting her lip. What if she broke or lost them? The jewelry was probably important and expensive. Through if it was that important the princess probably wouldn't lend them to her.

"Don't worry about it Pidge, it's only for tonight," Allura assured her, assisting her with the earrings. "Now, let's go check on the boys."

The boys all seemed uncomfortable in their fancy clothes, tugging on the collars. They had matching suits, only differences being the colors. Keith was arguing with Coran about wanting to wear his signature jacket instead of the one that matched the outfit, but Coran wouldn't hear of it.

"You can't wear that jacket, it doesn't go with the rest of your attire."

"What do you mean it doesn't go with it? My jacket is red and the suit is red! It matches fine," Keith shouted.

Shiro did his best to calm him down, "It's just for tonight Keith, the dinner might not even last that long."

"Wow princess, looking good," Lance whistled, looking her over with a dumb grin on his face. "Hope you'll save me a dance. ...Wait, will there be dancing?"

Pidge hope there wouldn't be cause she couldn't dance to save her life. She could slow dance, but anyone can slow dance, it's just swaying back in forth and not really moving. Not that she's never danced with someone before aside from her father when she was younger. And she normally just stood on his feet. Who knew how the Accipitridae even danced? 

"You look nice Katie," Shiro said softly, giving her a small smile.

"Thanks," Pidge responded shyly, looking at the ground to hide her blush. Maybe she wouldn't mind dancing if it was Shiro. But she'd have to be careful no to step on his feet.

As they walked to the palace Allura kept reminding them to be on their best behavior. 

"Why do you keep looking at me when you say that," Lance demanded, "...And why is everyone giving me that look?"

"Because you're always the idiot who causes problems," Keith said

"Guys, don't start a fight," Shiro said standing between them before Lance could do anything. "Let's just go, eat dinner, let Allura do all the talking, then we can head back."

Lance and Keith glared at each other then turned away with a huff, continuing to walk towards the palace.

Once they arrived a figure flew down to greet them. He was a very handsome man, his beautiful wings reminded Pidge of an angel. Only instead of fluffy white wings and a harp, he had bronze wings similar to a hawk and a sword. Pidge was curious what kind of metal it was. Did they use the same kind of metal for weapons as they did their ships?

"Greetings honored guests, Princess Allura and the paladins of Voltron. I am Prince Buteo." The prince has a robust body and was just a little taller than Shiro, golden hair that went down to his shoulders. Even Allura had a small blush on her face looking at the attractive man, despite having seen him before. 

"The honor is ours, thank you so much for having us," Allura said with a gentle smile.

The prince looked them over, his eyes landing on Pidge and staying there. The green paladin fidget under his gaze, wondering if she had done something wrong or there was a problem with what she was wearing. Buteo walked towards her, Pidge tensing a bit.

"And who is this lovely young woman?"

When those words left the princes mouth everyone looked at them in shock, which Pidge couldn't help but be a little offended by. Was it really that shocking that a handsome man would think she was pretty? ...Okay, it was a little shocking, but they didn't have to show it. Then again the team would probably have the same reaction if a girl ended up liking Lance.

"My friends call me Pidge," she said, bowing like Coran showed them to do. Pidge blushed when Buteo took her hand in his, making her hands seem even smaller in his big, strong ones. Everything about him was pretty big, making Pidge feel really tiny compared to him.

"Come Pidge, let me escort you to the dining hall," Buteo said, smiling handsomely at her, leading her into the castle.

The others just shrugged and followed them, Allura seeming excited that the prince seemed to like Pidge. None of them seemed to notice the look Shiro made when Buteo took off with Pidge.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro's breath was taken away when he saw Pidge in the dress. She had a beautiful and innocent look about her. The blue suited her nicely, through he thought Allura would have picked out a green dress so they could all match their lions. He could tell she was a little uncomfortable in the dress, but he wanted to shower her freckled shoulders with kisses.

The black paladin quickly shook those thoughts away. He shouldn't be thinking about Pidge like that. It wasn't that that she was younger and the age difference wasn't that big, he just felt guilty. That was his commander's daughter and his friends sister. He told himself the feeling would go away in time. Sure, Katie was cute, smart, funny and his heart sped up whenever she smiled a him, whether it be one of her cute cocky smirks or happy grins.

Okay, thinking stuff like that was not helping.

He considered trying to avoid her for a while, but it was hard to do when they lived in the same castle, despite it's size. Shiro was also worried about Pidge thinking she did something wrong.

Shiro tried to focus on something else, like how uncomfortable the suits they were forced to wear are. Or how they always happened to have clothes that fit all of them despite them all being different body types. 

They all walked to the Accipitridae palace, uneventful except for having to keep Keith and Lance from starting a fight. Shiro hoped the dinner wouldn't take too long, since he wasn't really one for social gatherings. The damage on the castle ship wasn't too bad, mainly stopping for more supplies, which shouldn't take up too much of their time.

When they arrived at the palace, Prince Buteo flying down to introduce himself and greet them. He seemed like a nice guy, having shown them respect once Allura proved she was indeed the princess of Altea. Shiro didn't blame him or his people for the not so warm welcome since it was hard to trust in times of war. He thought the dinner was going to go fine until...

"And who is this lovely young woman?"

It wasn't the comment itself that was shocking as much as who it was directed to. Pidge seemed as surprised as the rest of them, if not a little offended by everyone else's shock. Buteo led Pidge into the palace while the rest followed, Shiro giving him a glare.

'Stop that,' Shiro mentally ordered himself. Pidge wasn't his, he shouldn't be getting jealous. After the dinner Pidge would probably never see Buteo again so there was nothing to worry about.

\-----

Pidge was seated next to the prince when they got to the dining hall, ignoring Hunk and Lance's teasing grins. She was so going to get teased about this later, through she probably had it coming from teasing Hunk about Shay. She grabbed a red pear shaped fruit, Coran said the fruit would be safe for them to eat, taking a bite and was surprised to find it had the texture of an orange, through she wasn't sure how to describe the taste. Maybe a mix between mangos and cherries? Either way it was different from the green space goo they normally ate so she finished it off, wiping the juices off with her arm out of habit. She wondered if they had anything that tasted like peanut butter. She really missed peanut butter.

"Would you mind telling me about yourself Pidge," Buteo asked, smiling at her.

Pidge thought for a moment, "Well..."

"She's very gifted with technology," Allura cut in before Pidge could say anything awkward, "She has a way with it, even if it's something she's never seen before! Pidge is truly brilliant! No one would be better suited to pilot the green lion." 

Everyone blinked in surprised, not use to Allura praising any of them so highly.

"Not to mention when the castle of lions was under attack by two Galra commanders, she fought them off all on her own."

"I didn't do it on my own," Pidge reminded, "The mice did a lot of the work."

"And I emerged from a coma to shoot one and saved Pidge," Lance argued, still feeling like he didn't get enough credit for that.

"If you're interested in technology I could show you around the labs where we build our ships," Buteo offered.

"Really?! That would be great," Pidge joyfully replied, face lighting up in excitement, "Do you have any robots?"

"Ones that are used for manual labor," Buteo explained, "Do you wish to see where they are built and repaired?"

"I would love to! ...If it's not too much trouble," Pidge added when she noticed the look Coran was giving her, thinking she was being rude.

"It's no trouble at all Pidge," Buteo smiled handsomely, making Pidge blush a bit.

Shiro chomped angrily on a piece of fruit as he watched them, telling himself over and over again that he wasn't jealous. 

"Hey Shiro, are you alright," Keith asked, noticing how angrily he was eating and that he looked upset. "Do you not trust this prince?"

"I honestly don't know," Shiro muttered. He thought Buteo was a nice enough guy, it was childish to hate him just because he was giving Pidge some special attention. Shiro felt a kind of unease but he must be imagining it. 

"I'll keep an eye on him," Keith offered, thinking he might just be using Pidge to get close to them.

"It's fine Keith," Shiro assured him, "We won't be here for very long, we'll probably leave in a day, two at the most."

Keith nodded but didn't look convinced, looking over at the prince and Pidge.

Buteo said something that made Pidge laugh, putting a weird feeling in his stomach. Shiro told himself that he shouldn't have eaten the meat, cause it certainly wasn't jealousy.


	4. "Date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge goes on a "date" with Prince Buteo.

Once dinner was over it had gotten late, so Buteo insisted on walking Pidge back to the castle of lions, much to Shiro's annoyance, but kept his mouth shut.

"Um...thanks for walking me back," Pidge said, a little confused as to why, wondering if it was dangerous at night.

"It was no trouble at all," Buteo smiled handsomely, "Would you care to join me for breakfast in the morning before I show you around our labs and workshops?" 

"Sure, I guess," Pidge replied a little unsurely. It was just breakfast, it didn't mean anything.

"Great! I'll pick you up in the morning," Buteo grinned, giving her a bow before flying up and back to the palace.

'Here it comes,' Pidge thought when she saw Hunk and Lance smiling.

"Looks like someone's got a boyfriend," Lance sang. 

"And a prince too, aren't you lucky," Hunk teased.

"Guys, knock it off," Shiro ordered, not wanting to hear it.

"Oooh, this is so exciting," Allura squealed, "Come on Pidge, we better find something nice for you to wear tomorrow!"

"What? Why," Pidge questioned, "What's wrong with what I normally wear?"

"Don't you want to look nice for your boyfriend on your date," Lance teased, shutting up when he got a look from Shiro.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to have Pidge hang out with this guy alone," Keith asked, still not trusting him.

"Of course, Prince Buteo wouldn't try anything, especially with someone he just met," Allura insisted, misunderstanding what he meant.

"What's that have to do with anything," Keith wondered, earning a startled gasp from Allura.

"Well! I don't know how things work on Earth but I can assure you that the Accipitridae are gentlemen," she huffed.

While the two of them argued, Pidge slipped inside the castle quietly so Allura wouldn't notice. She did not want to be up all night being forced to try on outfits.

When morning came around, the green paladin sneaked through the castle, trying to avoid getting caught by Allura, worried she might try forcing her into another dress. She didn't mind dresses, but if she was going to be walking around she'd rather wear shorts.

Once she saw that Allura was no where to be seen, she dashed down he hall only to end up bumping into Shiro. The black paladin was unaffected but the impact caused Pidge to land on her bottom.

"I'm so sorry Pidge, are you alright," Shiro asked, offering her a hand to help her up.

Pidge blushed and took his hand, "Ye...yeah, I'm fine. I was just trying to leave without getting spotted by Allura.

Shiro gave her a fond smile, "Worried about being put in another dress," he asked, laughing when she nodded, "Go ahead, I'll distract Allura if I see her."

"Thanks Shiro," Pidge smiled before running off again.

Shiro didn't like the idea of Pidge spending time alone with the prince. But Buteo was nice, so he probably wouldn't try anything, and Pidge was just interested in the technology. They were going to end up leaving tomorrow at the latest, so there was nothing to worry about. And, while he felt bad for thinking it, he was kind of hoping seeing Pidge out of a dress would make the prince lose interest, not that Pidge didn't look cute in her normal clothes.

Pidge got outside, only having to wait a few minutes before Buteo showed up. "Good morning Lady Pidge," he greeted as he landed, giving her his usual charming smile, not seeming to mind at all that she wasn't wearing a dress, "Are you ready for today?"

"You bet I am," Pidge said excitedly, eager to see their robots and machines.

Buteo took Pidge by the hand, leading her to the palace and taking her to the dining hall where an impressive spread of food was laid out for them. She had forgotten that they were going to have breakfast first, but didn't mind since she was feeling kind of hungry. She stuck to eating fruit, since she didn't know what kind of creature the meat came from. The fruit was good, hoping they would take some when they left the planet, sneaking some of the fruit into her bag. 

Pidge was surprised at how much the prince could eat, but quickly assumed that the Accipitridae had a higher metabolism than humans. Once she was done she waited for Buteo to finish, not wanting to seem rude by asking him to hurry up. Luckily he seemed to have noticed she was done and quickly finished eating.

"Ready to go," he questioned with a smile.

"Yep," Pidge said standing up, eager to start looking around.

Buteo offered her his hand again which she took, thinking he just didn't want her to fall behind. Despite his big hands, he held on to hers like they were made of glass.

There first stop was at a factory type building where they seemed to build and repair their ships. The Accipitridae in the room stopped what they were doing to bow to their prince before returning to work. Buteo had made sure to ask to have their best work on display to impress Pidge. "What do you think?"

"It's amazing," Pidge looked around. Their air force ships seemed much more impressive than Earth's. And while it was no flying castle she still found herself in awe. "Is it okay for me to see the inside of one of the ships?"

At first Buteo didn't seem so sure, but quickly caved at seeing Pidge's pleading look.

"Try not to break anything," the engineer who was working on the ship implored, worried about the outsider ruining their work.

"I won't," Pidge assured them climbing in. She wondered if she would be pushing her luck if she asked if she could fly it. The ship was nice, through it felt different from being in her green lion. Maybe it was because of the bond.

She kind of wished Hunk was here, knowing he would have enjoyed it too. Maybe help convince everyone it wasn't a date. Pidge wasn't sure why Allura wanted to set her up with the prince. Sure, he was handsome and nice, but she wanted to focus on finding her family. Not to mention saving the universe. Through that didn't stop her from pining over Shiro.

Pidge could only imagine what Allura would do if she found out about her crush on Shiro. The princess seemed to enjoy playing match maker.

After spending a few hours in the factory they went to see what Pidge was looking forward to the most. Robots.

Buteo took her to some caves, where their robots were mining for some kind of ore. Being creatures of the sky the Accipitridae didn't care much for being underground, so they created robots to do the mining for them. The robots had a slim build but were easily able to carry heavy objects. Pidge looked over the robots in excitement.

"You really like machines don't you," Buteo said fondly.

"Yeah, I've always found it easier to talk to robots and machines over people," Pidge commented, not realizing what it sounded like. She noticed one of the robots was walking a little funny and had wires sticking out of the back of it's neck, going over to it. "Mind leaning down," she asked the robot, who did so. 

It only took her a minute, fixing the wiring on the robots neck, who nodded in thanks before going back to work.

"I'm impressed that you figured it out so quickly," Buteo acknowledged, amazed she could pick it up so fast.

"Oh, that was nothing," Pidge waved off, having converted enemy robots to work for her. "So what is it that you're mining for?"

"Accipitri ore," he responded. "It is a strong metal that is used for our weapons and ships. The robots are made out of the same type of ore. It is even said to have been used for parts building Voltron."

"Really? I'll have to ask Coran and Allura about it," Pidge figured they would know.

Prince Buteo was a little upset that his attempt to impress her didn't seem to be working. Pidge seemed more interested in robots than him, but he didn't let it ruffle his feathers. Buteo did his best to buy more time with her, showing her another area where robots mined for crystals.

"Those are Accipitri crystals, they are our main power source, through we have been looking for other sources, should the mines run dry," Buteo informed her. "Luckily it does not take much to power our machines and they last for a long time."

Pidge seemed impressed by that and looked the crystals over, wondering if she could keep one to study. She then started to ramble on about Balmera and it's crystals.

"Wow, is it getting that late already," Pidge questioned as she looked at the sky, noticing it was starting to get dark. "I should probably start heading back so the others don't worry."

"If you would like, I can give you a ride," Buteo offered.

"Sure, that would be great," Pidge answered, not really feeling like walking all the way back. She looked around, "But I don't see any of your ships here."

Buteo chuckled, swooping Pidge up in his arms and flying off. The small teen cried out, wrapping her arms around Buteo's neck to keep from falling. "Sorry for not giving you more warning."

"It...it's fine," Pidge shuttered, not wanting him to think she was scared, but did her best not to look down. She tried to enjoy the feeling of flying with the wind blowing in her face, happy bugs weren't hitting her in the face. Pidge quickly relaxed and before she knew it they landed in front off the castle. "Thanks Prince Buteo, I had a lot of fun today. Thanks for showing me around," she bowed.

"It was no trouble at all Lady Pidge," Buteo smiled.

"Maybe if we come back we can hang out again," Pidge offered. She wasn't interested in dating, but that didn't mean she couldn't make a new friend. Pidge didn't notice his smile falter at the 'if' part. "Goodbye Prince Buteo," she bowed one more time before heading back inside.

The prince looked the ship over, a plan quickly forming in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me a while to update. I was typing the story on here then it all got deleted so I had to write it all over again. Sorry if it seems rushed.

Pidge tried to sneak to her room once she got back inside the castle, but was caught by Allura who looked excited. "Pidge! How did it go?!" 

"Umm..fine, I guess," Pidge shrugged, "I got to see the inside of one of their ships and saw some robots, which were pretty strong despite having a small frame."

"What about Prince Buteo," Allura pressed.

"I don't know, I couldn't tell if he was having fun or not," Pidge told her. "He's probably use to seeing all that stuff."

Allura couldn't help but feel disappointed even through she knew Buteo wouldn't do anything.

"By the way, is it true the ore they mine here was used for the metal to make Voltron," Pidge questioned, remembering what Buteo told her.

"I believe it was used for the exoskeleton's for the lions," Allura informed Pidge, "Their metal is some of the strongest in the universe." 

"Pidge, you're back," Lance acknowledged walking up to them, "How was your date?"

The green paladin blushed, "It wasn't a date, he just showed me around," she insisted.

"Don't let him get to you Pidge" Shiro announced, "He's just jealous that he wasn't allowed to leave the castle.

Pidge snickered at that, "What did he do?"

"Nothing," Lance said defensively, "It was Keith's fault since he thought we should spy on you! Then suddenly none of us were allowed to leave!"

"I didn't want any of you to ruin Pidge's time with Prince Buteo," Allura declared.

Shiro knew it was kind of his fault, since Keith only didn't trust the prince because he thought he didn't trust the prince. "It's not a big deal Lance, maybe you can explore the next planet we stop at."

"Yeah, but it probably won't have hot angel babes," Lance muttered, wishing he had a chance to talk to some of the Accipitridaen women.

Shiro gave Lance a disapproving look before looking at Pidge, "Are you hungry," he asked, knowing she had breakfast with Buteo but not sure if she ate since then.

"Yeah, but I have some fruit with me," Pidge told him, showing her bag, "I'm going to work on some coding before going to bed."

"And by that you mean you're going to work all night until you pass out," Shiro lightly teased, use to finding her sleeping in random places instead of her room.

Pidge blushed at that, "I'll do the work in my room this time," she said heading to her room. She wished she didn't keep falling asleep at random places since it probably made Shiro view her as a little kid. Through with their height difference he might already see her as one. Pidge's height had never really bothered her as Katie, and no one mentioned it when she became Pidge. But her short arms were often a problem.

She sighed and munched on some fruit, keeping her laptop at a safe but reachable distance so she wouldn't get juice on it. There was no reason to doubt herself, she has proven herself in battle, she shouldn't feel bad just because of a silly crush. 

\------

Shiro woke up in a good mood that morning. He was glad they were finally heading back into space. The black paladin kept telling himself that it wasn't safe for them to stay in one spot for too long. But a dark voice in the back of his head told him he just didn't want the prince spending anymore time with Katie.

He went to the control room to see when they would be taking off, only to find the concerned faces of Allura and Coran. "What's wrong?"

"The suppressors," Coran complained with a whine, "They must have taken more damage than we originally thought. Seems like we're stuck here for another day."

"A whole day," Shiro groaned, shoulders slumping.

"I know you don't like the idea of staying put for too long but we need to make sure everything is working before we can take off," Allura said.

"You're right," Shiro sighed. Maybe the prince wouldn't even come by. He was a prince, Buteo was probably busy.

"Good morning," Lance greeted, his face shiny from his face mask.

"Wow, you're up early," Shiro chuckled, " You're even in your armor, what's the occasion?" 

"I just thought I could take a quick look around before we had to leave," Lance smiled, meaning he was going to try to find some girls to hit on. He was hoping being a paladin of Voltron would impress them.

"You'll get to do more than a quick look around, we're stuck for another day," Shiro informed him.

"Sweet, now I've got all day to flirt," Lance gleamed.

"You should take Hunk or Keith with you to keep yourself out of trouble," Shiro suggested, worried that Lance might offend someone and end up hurt or in prison. Possibly both.

"But they'll totally throw off my game," Lance whined.

Shiro sighed, wishing Lance wouldn't have such a one track mind.

"Princess, there appears to be someone at the gates," Coran said, pulling up a screen that showed a messenger knocking at the door of the castle, "Please state your business," Coran spoke through the speakers.

"Prince Buteo would like to invite Lady Pidge and her friends to breakfast," the messenger spoke.

Allura was a bit annoyed to just be known as Pidge's friend, since she was a princess, but tried not to let it bother her, "Thank you, we will take you up on his invite."

"Very good, I will wait till you are ready to escort you to the palace," the messenger said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea," Shiro spoke up, "We should probably focus on fixing the suppressors."

"It won't hurt to take Prince Buteo up on his invite, it's rude," Allura responded, "An hour won't make a difference."

Shiro sighed, knowing how stubborn Allura could be and knew she wouldn't drop it, "Alright."

"Good, now wake Keith and Hunk up while I go get Pidge ready," Allura said, only for Shiro to stop her.

"You don't need to dress Pidge up, just let her wear what she's comfortable in," Shiro told Allura, "Unless breakfasts are formal as dinners." 

Allura pouted but promised to not force Pidge into a dress if she didn't want to wear one. Soon they were all gathered up, wearing their usual clothes, through Coran had to argue with Keith about taking his knife with him. Shiro finally convinced him to leave the knife since they made the messenger wait long enough. 

The messenger was a lovely young lady so Lance wasted no time rushing to her side and laying on the charm. The messenger girl either didn't understand what he was trying to say or just ignored them, leading them all to the castle. Buteo was outside waiting for them, which Shiro thought was weird but thought maybe it was custom to meet visitors outside.

"Good morning Lady Pidge," Buteo greeted, flashing her a charming smile and taking her hand, "Let me escort you to the dining hall."

Shiro really hoped it would just be breakfast, noticing how the prince rubbed circles on her hand with his thumb. Pidge thought it was a little strange but wasn't sure if it was normal or not for them so she didn't pull her hand away. She didn't want to seem rude.

Lance kept trying to flirt with the messenger girl, who just flew off without a word since her job was done. "See you around," Lance called out, hoping to get her attention before turning his to Hunk, "Think I came on too strong?"

Once again Pidge was seated next to Buteo, who pretty much ignored the rest of them in favor of Pidge. As excited as Allura had been to see that Buteo liked Pidge, she couldn't help but be annoyed that she wasn't getting the royal treatment. Not that she needed it, but she would appreciate it at least being offered.

Keith ate his food cautiously while staring suspicious at the prince. He was worried Buteo might be plotting against them, but what reason would he have to focus all his attention on Pidge? He just seemed so fascinated by Pidge, looking at her fondly as she ate and wiped juice off with her sleeve.

Shiro couldn't help but notice the way Buteo looked at Pidge, feeling a little angry. What right did he have to look at her like that? He barely knew Pidge and didn't even know her real name!

'Don't you wish you could wipe that look off his face?'

The black paladin almost jumped, looking around to see who said that but found everyone acting normal. He then realized the voice was his. Shiro tried to relax, gasping when he saw that his metal hand was glowing, like it was ready to attack.

"Shiro, what's wrong," Keith questioned, having heard him gasp, then saw his hand.

"I'm sorry, I got to go," Shiro said, getting up and leaving without any explanation. Once he was outside the castle he leaned against the wall, breathing heavily to try and calm down, sighing in relief when his hand stopped glowing. Something was wrong with him.

But what?


	6. Malfunction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro has his arm looked at, his friends worrying about him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was co-written by FantasyMagicGirl
> 
> Sorry it took so long to update, been lacking inspiration and motivation.

Everyone was surprised when Shiro suddenly ran out of the dining room, wondering what got into him.

“Maybe something he ate made him sick,” Lance guessed, continuing to eat but looked worried.

“I’m going to go check on him,” Keith said standing up, going to look for Shiro. He wasn’t sure where Shiro had gone, so it took him a while to find him outside, holding his arm, “There you are, what’s wrong?”

“I…I don’t know,” the black paladin confessed looking down, “My arm just started acting up and I panicked.”

“Should we have Pidge look at it,” Keith asked, figuring if anyone could find out what was wrong it was her.

Shiro was silent, not sure if he wanted to talk to Pidge about it since he wasn’t sure if being around her was a good idea now. He was worried about that voice. Where could it have come from? Could it have something to do with the injury he got from Haggar?   
The wound healed but it could have had some other effects on him.

“You don’t look so good,” Keith commented, putting a hand on his shoulder, “Do you need to lay down or something?”

“May…maybe,” Shiro breathed, not sure what he wanted to do.

Pidge was worried about Shiro suddenly running off like that, noticing a faint glow on his arm. Did he sense danger? No, the guards probably would have alerted Buteo if there was trouble. Not to mention Shiro would have said something if he did.

“Do you wish to go check on the black paladin Lady Pidge,” Buteo asked, noticing her staring in the direction her leader ran off to.

“Yeah, if that’s all right. I just want to check up on him and make sure his discomfort isn’t caused by his mechanical arm,” Pidge explained.

Buteo nodded in understanding, knowing she was the techy one of the group.

Keith and Shiro looked up when they heard footsteps, Shiro smiling a little when he saw it was Pidge. He even felt a little happy that she chose him over the prince but shouldn’t be thinking that.

"Everything okay?" Pidge asked walking up to Shiro side, her eyes scanning over his mental arm, seeing if there was any visual anomaly with Shiro's arm.

“Shiro said his arm acted up on its own,” Keith explained for his friend, “Think you can look at it?”

"That shouldn't be a problem,” Pidge nodded, thinking looking won't hurt, though if there was something wrong "I just need Shiro to sit down first" Pidge said not able to examine the arm properly with their height difference.

Shiro sat down on a fountain that was nearby, offering his arm to Pidge for her to look at. He was honestly more worried about what he had been feeling at the time than his arm.

Pidge gently grabbed Shiro's arm running her fingers over the smooth mental and indents in his arm to try and find anything out of the ordinary "Could you tell me what area the discomfort started?" Pidge asked calmly, going into techy mode.

“There’s no real discomfort, it just started glowing like it was ready to attack,” Shiro explained. He knew he couldn’t tell her about the voice without sounding crazy, “Maybe it has something to do with the injury I got from Haggar?”

"Maybe..."Pidge hummed "Something could have gotten into your blood stream that's effecting your arm?" Pidge guess turning his arm in her hands. "Either way I'm going to need some tools and maybe some scans if I want to figure this out." Pidge sighed not feeling or seeing anything off or damaged on his arm.

Shiro wondered if his arm could be triggered by his emotions. He remembered not liking Buteo talking to Pidge, or the way he smiled at her. “Should we head back to the castle,” Shiro asked, thinking they could be alone.

"Maybe, though we'll need permission from Allura first, she'll get serious angry if we just up and leave" Pidge said letting go of Shiro’s arm.

“True, should we just go back and finish breakfast first,” Shiro asked, through didn’t want Pidge near Buteo.

"If you can wait that would probably be best... I don't want to be rude to Buteo" Pidge explained.

Shiro frowned a bit at that, but tried not to be upset. "...What do you think of Buteo?"

Pidge was caught a little off guard, "Umm well he's nice, polite and..." Pidge blushed a little thinking handsome but worried about being made fun of for finding the prince attractive "and a gentleman, why do you ask?" She questioned.

Why was she blushing while thinking about him, Shiro thought? Before he could answer her his arm started to glow again.

Pidge eyes widening as Shiro's arm went into attack mode, "Shiro your arm," Pidge warned starting to really worry what was causing these reactions.

Shiro's eyes widened as well, taking some breathes to calm himself down and take back control of his arm. "Did you notice anything wrong with the rest of me," Shiro asked.

"You seem to tense up..." Pidge replied hesitating for a moment "and I'm not sure, but I think the whites of your eyes started to... turn yellow.”

Shiro’s eyes widen, remembering the evil version of himself Haggar had turned into during their fight. He had thought it was just an illusion, but had he really been fighting himself? 

"Shiro are you alright?" Keith asked his friend approaching them, he had been standing watch, still not fully trusting this place, and didn't want to be caught off guard.

“Guys, I don’t’ think there’s anything wrong with my arm,” Shiro spoke, “I think there’s something wrong with me…”

Pidge and Keith shared a worried look, "Shiro what makes you think that?" Pidge asked.

Shiro wasn’t sure how to tell them he thought his evil side was taking over, if that’s even what was going on. “I…I don’t know, it’s just a feeling,” he responded. 

"It might be best if we get you back to the castle as soon as possible," Pidge said worried, "Keith can you go with Shiro back to the castle while I talk to Buteo?" Pidge asked.

Keith nodded, neither noticing Shiro’s discomfort at the mention of Buteo. He led Shiro back to the castle, really worried about his friend.

Pidge going back to the dining room approaching Buteo "I'm sorry Buteo, but I'm going to need to head back to our ship to properly look at Shiro's arm," Pidge explained, hoping she wasn't being too rude in doing this.

“Is it really that bad,” Lance asked, starting to look worried.

“I understand Lady Pidge,” Buteo said, “You need to look after you leader.”

"It just looks like bad glitches, but considering Shiro's arm is technically a weapon it's best to fix it now" Pidge replied to Lance, not sure if it's best to reveal Shiro's theory in front of the prince.

"Thanks for your understanding," Pidge said with a smile, pausing for a moment remembering to Buteo a quick thank you bow before heading back to the castle to see Shiro.

Allura was disappointed had to leave, but was worried about Shiro as well. Pidge had the best chance of finding out what was wrong since their healing pods didn’t work on machinery. 

“Let me know if there’s anything we can do to help,” Buteo offered. 

"Thank you Buteo, I may need to take you up on that offer," Pidge said with a grateful smile, before leaving the room, wanting to check up on Shiro as soon as possible.

Buteo watched as she leaved, upset their breakfast was cut short, but thought they could meet up again for dinner.

Pidge quickly finding Keith and Shiro near the entrance inside the castle "Okay, let’s get you into my lab and get a good look at your arm," Pidge said grabbing Shiro's flesh arm and leading him to the lab.

Shiro followed her, glad that she didn’t seem scared to touch him. He didn’t want her to be afraid around him.

"Okay sit over there and stretch your arm out while I grab some tools" pidge said as she looked around for what she needed.

Shiro wondered if he should tell her about what he saw with his fight with Haggar, through for all he knew it was just an illusion to mess with him, so what if it didn’t mean anything. Should he at least explain how he felt?

Pidge brought over a few tools starting with a hand-held scanner running it over his arm with it, "Hmm the energy in your arm are higher than usual" Pidge said "But other than that everything else seems to be working all right. "

“Maybe it has something to do with the planet,” Shiro guessed. He knew it probably wasn’t the reason, but he wanted an excuse to leave the planet sooner. 

"Maybe but I doubt it" pidge hummed looking over the readings "though since we're here it might be best if we use their tech to figure this out" Pidge suggested getting a questioning look from both Keith and Shiro "what I'm saying is that advance aa the castle is it's still technically ten thousand years old Buteo and his people might have better scanners and equipment than us," she explained.

Shiro didn't like the idea of having to go to Buteo for help, but told himself not to think like that. Buteo's done nothing to wrong him. Through Hunk was right about not trusting Rolo and Nyma, so maybe he wasn't too out of place.

Pidge gently put a hand on Shiro's metal arm, "Don't worry Shiro, we'll just use their gear to figure this out, only me and Hunk will look over your arm, we'll make sure none of the engineers or doctors will come near your arm," Pidge promised, seeing Shiro tensing.

“Thanks Pidge,” Shiro said with a small smile, even if that wasn’t what he was tense about. But at least he wouldn’t have to worry about anyone else looking at his arm.

"I'll do a few more test, and if I still can't find the source of the issue I'll ask Buteo to let us use his tech, he's already offered so it shouldn't be a problem" Pidge assured.

Shiro still wasn’t sure about Buteo, through the only think he did he didn’t like was his flirting with Pidge. He wondered if Pidge was even aware Buteo liked her? His flirting wasn’t as obvious as Lance. 

"I think we should avoid asking Buteo for any favors if we can help it," Keith huffed.

"Why? Buteo's been very nice and his people have been helping us," Pidge defended.

"So far, yeah. But what if they start expecting us to owe them favors or something like that," Keith replied back.

“Keith brings up a good point,” Shiro said, wondering why he didn’t think of it, “We don’t need anything keeping us here longer than we have to. We’ve already been here too long.”

"But this is the first planet we've been too with more advance technology then the castle we don't know the next time we'll stumble upon a free planet like this one, and what if your arm gets worse," Pidge said worried.

Shiro didn’t want to stay, but the way Pidge looked at him made it hard to stay no, sighing in defeat, “Fine, we’ll use their tech to look for any problems.”

"Great," Pidge replied with a cheerful smile clapping her hands together, "We might even learn something new about your arm. " 

Keith giving Shiro a questioning look thinking his friend gave in a little too easily.

Shiro knew Pidge was excited about exploring new technology and didn’t want to ruin her fun. What could it hurt?

"Alright but first hold still while I do a few more test" she said grabbing a few thin tools to slip between the plates of his arm.

Shiro was glad to spend this time with Pidge, but his mind was filled with doubt and worry. What if he hurt her? What if he lost control of his arm during a fight?

"Did that hurt?" Pidge questioned her piers having slide between the plates in his arm.

“No, didn’t even notice,” Shiro said, his mind somewhere else, but not wanting her to worry.

"Then what were you thinking about? You kind of tensed up a moment ago." Pidge replied looking up at him.

“I’m just worried I may lose control of my arm and it may keep me from fighting,” Shiro said, his arm being his weapon. 

"I won't let it get that far," Pidge promised, a determined look shining in her eyes.

“Thanks Katie, I knew I could count on you,” Shiro said giving her a smile, glad she was with him.

Pidge quickly looked back down at Shiro's arm trying to hide the blush creeping up on her cheeks "No... no problem, tech is kind of my thing after all," she replied going back to her examination.

Shiro was happy he could make Pidge blush like that, Keith watching in the corner, curious why Pidge was blushing and why it seemed to make Shiro’s eyes light up.

"Just tell me if any of this hurt or makes you feel uncomfortable," Pidge told Shiro glancing at the scanners screen to see what she was doing under his arm plates.

“You okay there Keith,” Shiro asked, noticing his friend looking at them like he was waiting for something to happen.

"It's nothing," Keith assured not sure how to explain to Shiro why he was watching them or what he was waiting to happen. "Just trying to wrap my head around what Pidge is doing" Keith which was partly true.

Shiro had known Keith long enough to know when he wasn’t being completely honest, but decided not to push it, giving his attention to Pidge.

"I'll go make sure everything’s going all right at breakfast" Keith said excusing himself from the room before Shiro decided to try and pry.

“Is everything alright with Shiro,” Hunk questioned when Keith came in, worried there was bad news.

"Shiro's fine right now, Pidge is currently trying to figure out the cause of his arm activations." Keith explained.

“I wished we knew more about how Shiro’s arm worked so we’d be able to locate the problem,” Hunk said, only knowing the basics of the mechanical arm. 

"Yeah, I know even Pidge is worried about messing too much with the unknown tech" Keith mentioned having talked to her about Shiro’s arm before.

They were worried about what Shiro would do if he lost his arm, since it’s what he used for a weapon.

Both Pidge and Hunk would hate themselves if they were the cause of Shiro losing his arm... again.

Lance tried to lighten the mood, “I’m sure Shiro has gone through worse. Whatever the problem is we can find a way to fix it.”

"Yeah, I'm sure it's something we can figure out," Hunk agreed.

Lance was glad Hunk seemed in a better mood but Keith didn’t look so sure. Keith knew Shiro could take on any enemy, but he was worried this may be one he wouldn’t be willing to face.

Himself.


	7. Kuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-Written by FantasyMagicGirl

Pidge quickly worked on Shiro's arm testing the small hidden wires inside his arm to make sure nothing was loose or damaged "Sorry, this is probably really boring for you," Pidge said glancing up at Shiro when she snapped out of her latest zone.

“I don’t mind, I like spending time with you,” Shiro said smiling. 

‘Better than her being near that prince.’

Shiro jolted at the sound of the voice again, looking at Pidge for any sign that she may have heard it too.

"Sorry, did I do something?" Pidge asked, pausing in her work, feeling Shiro jump a little, looking up at him curiously and worried. 

'Eyes like hers should be only looking at us' the voice echoed in his head.

“N…no, I’m fine,” Shiro lied, wondering why he was feeling this way and thinking such things. He had no right to act like Pidge belonged to him.

"You don't look fine," Pidge said, an idea coming to her mind as she stood up gently touching his forehead with the back of her hand wondering if he had a fever thinking an illness could explain some of the strangeness with his arm. "Nope, no fever, has your pulse been irregular lately?" Pidge asked.

‘We can show her something that’s pulsing.’

Shiro blushed when he realized what the voice was telling him. He knew the voice wasn’t him because he wasn’t a pervert. 

"Shiro, talk to me, anything you’re going through might help me figure out what's wrong with your arm" she said putting a hand on his shoulder trying to get his attention.

‘Maybe I should take control and tell her.’

“No,” Shiro shouted standing up, not wanting him anywhere near Pidge or in control of his body.

Pidge jumped back, startled by Shiro's sudden shouting "Shiro, calm down... please just tell me what's wrong" Pidge asked stepping around the table to get closer to Shiro.

“Sorry, I…I wasn’t talking to you,” Shiro groaned, covering his eyes with his hand, “Oh god, I sound crazy.” Maybe he was crazy, he was hearing voices after all…

"...Was it your loins voice?" Pidge asked curiously, Shiro was the only one so far not to really hear their Loins voice before, and wondered if that was it.

“Maybe I should go to Black,” Shiro muttered, thinking maybe they could help figure out what was going on with him.

"I'll come with you" Pidge offered.

Shiro wasn’t sure if it was a good idea, but nodded, wanting her to be with him.

Pidge fallowing Shiro into Black loin, wondering what had Shiro freaked out, since it seems to be about more than just his arm.

Shiro wondered if it was possible that his arm was reacting to his negative emotions, but he wasn’t exactly sure what he was feeling.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Pidge asked staying close to him, worried about him and his wellbeing, not showing any fear for his strange behavior.

“I’m not sure what you can do,” Shiro told her with a sigh, “Do you think it’s possible that my emotions can affect it? I mean, the only time I use it is when there’s danger.”

"Hmm well if you were stressed or dealing with conflicting emotions it's possible that it could affect your arm" Pidge agreed.

“So, there might not be anything that you can do,” Shiro said, thinking he should find a way to fix himself instead. 

"I can still help" Pidge assured "even if it's not something tech related if your stressed about something or somethings bothering you I want to help, you’ve already done the same for me plenty of times" Pidge said thinking about all the times she was close to breaking down about her family and Shiro was there to comfort her.

'A few rounds between the sheets with Katie would be a great stress reliever' the voice agreed in Shiro head.

Shiro tried to ignore him, even as the images of it flashed in his head, making him blush, “I guess that could work.”

Pidge smiled and sat down on the floor of the black loins cockpit smiling up at him "okay so sit down and tell me what's been stressing you" Pidge said.

He almost let out a laugh at that. He was captured by aliens and was now fighting them in giant robot lions. He lost his arm, was lusting after his commander’s daughter, and was now starting to hear voices. Where did he even start?

Pidge then hesitated, realizing the weight of the question "Sorry, I guess I should say what been a stressing you most recently?"

“I guess now, being stuck on his planet,” Shiro told her, “I don’t like staying one place for two long when the Galra empire is after us.”

Pidge figured that much "so when your arm acts up are you thinking about the galra catching up with us?" Pidge clarified.

'Come on! Tell Katie we don't want her anywhere near that feathered brain prince' the voice snapped.

Shiro wanted to tell her to stay away from Buteo, but didn’t really have a reason, “I’m also not sure how much I trust Buteo,” he said, “We’ve been betrayed before so I want us to be careful.”

"I can see why you feel that way but I really don't think Buteo that kind of person" pidge assured "Though I can't make any promises about the civilians" she admitted.

“It’s better not to take the risk of being betrayed or having anyone be hurt because of it,” Shiro said, “We should focus on fixing the ship right now.”

"I know your right" Pidge sighed, wishing she had more time to look at their tech, "but I still want to use their scans to look at your arm before we go just encase this isn't stress related" Pidge replied.

Shiro inwardly cursed, or maybe his voice cursed, “Fine, but we should check to see what we can do to fix the castle of lions.”

"I'm pretty sure Buteo's people have that covered, but I guess there's no harm checking up on their progress" Pidge agreed.

Coran was watching over them to make sure things ran smoothly and to make sure that no one tries anything, but he could need help.

Pidge stood up "Well let’s go see how things are going, and then after we can talk to Buteo about using their tech" Pidge said offering Shiro her hand "You’re not getting out of being examined by doctor Pidge" she teased.

'I rather play doctor in the bedroom' the voice muttered.

Shiro blushed, wondering why the voice was such a pervert, mentally scolding it, not wanting to think of Pidge that way.

“Did I say something wrong?" Pidge asked seeing Shiro face heat up.

“No, you didn’t do anything,” Shiro assured her, mentally telling the voice to stop talking.

Pidge looked curiously down at him hoping for an answer, wondering if it wasn't her then what made his face heat up.

Shiro wasn’t sure how to answer without making it seem like he was crazy.

Pidge softly sighed, wondering if Shiro would be more comfortable talking to Keith "it’s all right, you don't have to tell me" pidge assured rubbing the back of her neck.

“Thanks Katie,” Shiro said, only comfortable calling her that when they were alone. He wasn’t sure if anyone else knew her real name, and felt like it was something special between them.

Pidge smiled back but paused for a moment "Why do you do that?" she asked curiously, "Why do you always call me Katie when it's just us, I don't mind being called Pidge" Pidge said, not really understanding why he did that not that she minded but her curiosity was getting the better of her.

“Do you not like it when I call you Katie,” Shiro asked, trying to avoid the question. 

"No, not at all" Pidge assured "I was curious and I guess it feels a little strange hearing my real name sometimes," Pidge explained.

“Do you not like being reminded of home,” Shiro asked, “Or are you worried the others will treat you different if you use your real name?”

"No, it’s not that, it's just that I've spent so long trying to hide who I am that hearing my real name..." Pidge hesitated for a long moment biting her lip "Have you ever felt like two different people?"

Shiro was silent for a moment, “Yeah, it does. Like when I get memories of who I was as a gladiator…it seems like an entirely different me.”

“In a lot of ways, it probably was, a different you, your mind created to survive that... horrible place" Pidge said putting a hand on his shoulder, she didn't mean for him to make that comparison, or think about that place, now talking about her own feelings of feeling like two different people seem so small in comparing to what Shiro went through.

Shiro didn’t want her to know that he was having serious problems with himself, and was worried there really was another him that existed. But back at the matter at hand. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt you. What were you saying?”

"Oh, umm well, the day I cut my hair to join the garrison and find the truth... I promised myself I wouldn't be Katie again till I found my father and brother. So now it just feels like the me... that was Katie feels so far away now, like it was another lifetime ago or something" Pidge said then sighed "Sorry I'm not explaining this well am I?"

“No, I understand,” Shiro told her, “Sometimes I feel like there’s a difference between Shiro and Takashi Shirogane. People I’m close to and consider friends I’m Shiro. But Takashi is a more solemn person around superiors, especially when I became a poster boy for the Garrison. I always did my best to act perfect.”

"Sounds like that was a lot of pressure" Pidge said looking over at Shiro, an idea forming in her mind.

“It was,” Shiro said, “I was really glad that your father was so laid back. We became friends in no time.” He let out a laugh, “We once had an entire conversation about the frozen peas we ate in space.”

"Never had those before" Pidge admitted smiling a little getting to hear about her father "My dad always said he really liked those"

“You don’t want to,” Shiro laughed, “They always reminded me of baby food but your dad couldn’t get enough of them.”

"That doesn't surprise me he always like foods with strange textures" Pidge jokingly sighed, her mind still partly working on the idea that began to bloom a moment ago "Hey Shiro when we’re alone would you mind me calling you Takashi?" Pidge asked.

Shiro’s eyes widened, surprised by the request. Few people called him by his first name, and hearing it from Pidge seemed intimate. “Sure, I don’t mind,” Shiro told her, blushing a little. 

"Great" Pidge smiled "I just figured both of us using our first names might be a nice way to get used to our old names being a part of our new life" Pidge explained blushing a little hoping it didn't sound too stupid.

“I’d like that a lot,” Shiro smiled, trying not to frown when the voice told him he’d rather hear Pidge screaming his name.

Pidge smiled glad that in some small way maybe she could help Shiro feel better "Well Takashi, let’s go check up on how the repairs on the ship are going then I can check up on your arm" she smiled.

“Sounds great Katie,” he grinned, grabbing her hand without thinking and gently leading her to the castle of lions.

Pidge blushed as Shiro lead her out of the black loin and towards where the repairs were being done, glancing down at his metal hand holding hers, a little surprised how warm in felt, pidge shyly wrapping her fingers around his hand not wanting Shiro to think she was wary of his mental hand or at least that what she was telling herself.

Shiro smiled to himself when he felt Pidge wrap her hand around his. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze, feeling calm and relaxed while with her. They arrived at the ship where everyone seemed to be hard at work trying to fix it.

Pidge let go of Shiro's hand to get a closer look at what they were doing.

Shiro was tempted to grab her hand again, but decided to just let her look over their work.

‘I can’t believe you’re too nervous to grab her hand when I know what you dream about doing to her,’ the voice mocked.

Shiro mentally told the voice to shut up, feeling that Pidge didn't see him in that way, and felt guilty for thinking about her like that to begin with.

He was glad Pidge was busy focusing on the machines and robots to notice his inner battle. He wondered why he only started hearing the voice now, was there something on this planet affecting him?

Buteo then entered the room with the other paladins, "Ah Lady Pidge, I figured I might find you here" Buteo said protectively draping a wing around her blocking Shiro's view of Pidge, "I hope everything is all right now" he said with a charming smile that made even Pidge blush a little.

"Not quite" Pidge admitted "I was hoping to use your scanners to double check a few things on Shiro's arm" Pidge requested.

“Of course, I’ll do whatever I can to help you,” Buteo smiled.

Shiro found himself glaring at the prince, wondering who he thought he was. What right did he have to stand so close to Pidge.

"Thanks, Buteom I really appreciate it," Pidge smiled, thankful for his kindness "Mind showing Shiro and me where the scanners we can use are?" Pidge asked.

“Of course, follow me,” Buteo said, putting his hand on the small of Pidge’s back as he led her to a lab.  
Shiro growled when he saw that, his hand acting up again.

Keith coming up to Shiro's other side gently putting a hand on his shoulder "I'll come with you guys " he said still not trusting Buteo thinking that's why Shiro always got tense around him.

Shiro was glad that came too, hoping he could help keep him calm, his arm powering down. He had to find a way to get rid of the voice, feeling like it was taking control of his arm.

Keith staying close to Shiro as they were lead to what looked like a tech lab of some kind. 

"Feel free to use what every you need" Buteo offered.

Pidge lighting up as she looked at all the tech, looking a lot like a kid in a candy store.

Despite his mistrust of Buteo, Shiro smiled at how happy Pidge was. She really seemed to be in her element. 

‘Think she’d ever look at us like that,’ the voice questioned.

Shiro wasn't sure, he wasn't even sure how pidge saw him, if he was a big brother figure to her like Keith saw him or something like that... now that he thought about it he wouldn't be able to tell one way or another, as he's never seen Pidge show great interest in anything or anyone besides tech and robots.

‘Let’s hope her interests don’t turn to the feathered prince,” the voice sneered in distaste, looking through Shiro’s eyes as Buteo stared at Pidge like he had hearts in his eyes.

Shiro tried not to worry about that. Pidge’s only interests were robots, finding her family and fighting Zarkon. None of them really had time for a relationship when the universe was at state.

'Is that your excuse for not going after Katie, that’s pretty pathetic' the voice sneered, ‘You should really let me take control when were alone with her and let me tell her the truth.’

Shiro knew there was no way in hell he was letting that happen. He’d have no idea what he’d do to Pidge and he didn’t want to hurt her in any way. Who knows what…Kuro, would do to Pidge.

‘So, you decided to give me a name, how kind of you,’ Kuro replied, reading his thoughts, ‘Now I have something for Katie to scream when I take control~’

"Shiro are you all right?" Pidge asked gently tugging on his flesh arm, both Pidge and Keith looking worried at him, seemly like they had been saying his name for a while now with no response.

Shiro blinked in surprised, blushing a bit when he realized what happened. “Sorry guys, I…I must have spaced out,” he told them, which he guessed he kind of did with his conversation with Kuro.

"Okay..." Pidge said, Keith and her sharing a concerned look. "Can you sit over by that table, while I get the scanner ready?" Pidge asked.

“No problem,” Shiro said sitting down, putting his arm on the table so Pidge could get a better look at it. He tried to keep his mind clear, hoping Kuro wouldn’t bother him again.

"Okay, try to hold still so it can give me the clearest reading" Pidge said slowly hovering the scanner down over his metal arm, Keith staying near Shiro while Buteo stayed close to Pidge.

Shiro tried to keep his mind calm, telling himself that Pidge didn’t care Buteo was next to her. Through that didn’t stop him from being tempted to ask Keith to stand between them.

"Anything I can help with?" Buteo asked, gently putting his hand on her back, 

"I'm alright for now thanks" Pidge replied not taking her eyes off the scanner.

While Shiro was annoyed Buteo was touching Pidge, he was glad she was focused on helping him. She didn’t even seem aware that the prince was touching her.

Her eyes and mind only focused on helping Shiro now.

Shiro wished he could tell what he thought was wrong, namely Kuro, but she would think he was crazy and everyone would try fixing him or think he wasn’t fit to lead.

"You're tensing" Pidge informed Shiro calmly.

“Sorry,” Shiro said, doing his best to relax and clear his mind.

"It's alright" she assured gently rubbing his arm with her free hand her eyes still glued to the camera screen.

Shiro tried to think of things that made him happy to keep him calm. His friendship with Keith, his relationship with Sam and Matt Holt. He wondered what they’d think of him dating Katie.

Would they be happy and supportive with their friend and comrade dating someone so important to them or be angry thinking he betrayed them for dating her?

There was the age difference to worry about, through Katie was smart enough to make her own choices. She could be immature at times, but all of them could.

"Alright you can move now" Pidge said putting the scanner off to the side as she reached for some tools that were just out of her reach, so Buteo grabbed them and handed to her. "Thanks" Pidge said shyly before looking back at Shiro's arm, feeling a little embarrassed about how short she was.

Buteo didn’t mind Pidge’s height, thinking it made her look adorable. Through he was sometimes worried he might accidentally hurt her, but she was a paladin of Voltron, she was strong.

Pidge stood up on her knees on the stool she was sitting on to examine the shoulder part of Shiro metal arm.

Buteo watched her work, fascinated on the way her eyes focused on the arm.

Though she looked a little off balance knee sitting on a stool like she was, Pidge leaning a little too far looking like she was about to fall, when Buteo caught her by the waist quickly steadily her before she could fall. 

"Thanks" Pidge said glancing back at Buteo.

Shiro really wished he could just tell Buteo to stop touching Pidge, but he was just trying to help her. Through he didn’t have to hold her by the waist. Was he just being possessive? 

"Owe" Pidge hissed the tool in her hand becoming burning hot when Shiro's arm started to glow.

“Pidge, I’m so sorry,” Shiro said once he realized what happened, powering down his arm again, “Do you need to put something on your hand?”

Kuro cursing in the back of Shiro's mind 'Shit, I didn't mean to hurt Katie.'

"I'll just need to run it under cooled water and put a cold press on it and I'll be FINE!" Pidge yelped the last part as Buteo picked her up in his arms.

"I'll take you to a nurse right away" Buteo said rushing her out of the room.

“Now look what you did,” Shiro muttered under his breath, not sure if he was blaming himself or Kuro. He had to be more careful around Pidge, he couldn’t risk hurting her or anyone.

"Come on, let’s fallow them, I don't trust the prince alone with Pidge." Keith said to Shiro.

Shiro nodded and got up, Kuro growling that the prince better not touch Katie, making his hand start up, “...Maybe I should stay here, just to be safe.”

Keith nodded "Alright I'll go check up on them and I'll be right back" Keith said leaving the room to go find Pidge worried about his friend trusting Shiro would be alright on his own for the time being.

Sighing, Shiro looked down at his arm. Why was he losing control like this? Or better yet, how was it Kuro could control his arm? He was glad that at least Kuro couldn’t take control of the rest of his body. Maybe it’s related to the Galra tech?

‘Don't underestimate me I can take control of a lot more than just your mechanical arm' Kuro replied hearing his thoughts.

‘I’m going to get rid of you,’ Shiro mentally growled, not wanting to deal with a voice in his head. ‘And I won’t let you take control.’

‘Good luck with that' Kuro replied sarcastically.

Great, his stuck with a voice in his head that had an attitude and was a pervert.

'Please you need me to get stuff done, you can't even tell Katie how you feel about her! To the point the feather head is moving in on her' Kuro growled.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Shiro thought, “We’ll be leaving this planet soon then we won’t have to worry about Buteo flirting with Katie anymore.’

‘And what are you going to do if Katie has actually started to like the feather head and wants to come back and see him again' Kuro questioned

‘She’s too focused on trying to find her family,’ Shiro argued, knowing she’d only want to come back if there was a chance her family was here.

'And what if he does?' His people are at war with the galra. What if they free a slave camp that has her brother or father? We'll defiantly lose our chance with Katie if that happens' Kuro pointed out.

‘It would be a good thing if they found them,’ Shiro said, wanting his crewmates to be safe. He was worried about them too.

'You’re so weak, you're going to lose her if you don't get your ass in gear' Kuro huffed before falling silent.

Shiro sighed in relief, glad he was being quiet but thinking about what he said. Should he tell Pidge how he felt? Would it make things weird if she didn’t like him back?

Meanwhile with Pidge "Prince Buteo you really didn't need to take me to a nurse" Pidge assured as the nurse wrapped her hand with cooling bandages that were used to heal burns "The injury isn't that bad"

“Sorry, I suppose I did over react a bit,” Buteo admitted, having just been worried about her.

Keith kept eyeing him suspiciously, like he was waiting for him to do something. Why did Buteo want to be alone with Pidge so bad?

Buteo wishing it wasn't such a struggle to get Pidge alone for a few minutes, though he understood why the paladins would be so protective of each other they were in times of war after all.

Keith could tell Shiro didn’t want the prince around Pidge, so he was doing his best to keep distance between them, “How’s the hand doing Pidge?”

"Pretty good actually" Pidge relied "These bandages make my hand feel way better.”

“I’m glad it was nothing serious,” Buteo commented, through knew it probably wouldn’t be. But he couldn’t help but worry about Pidge.

Something about her made the prince want to protect her and make her smile.

He wondered if she had anyone special back on her planet. He wouldn’t be surprised if she did.

Though she really didn't, she only really cared about her mom, who was left behind.

Buteo wondered if he’d be out of place to ask if anyone was courting her or if she was interested in being courted.

"We better head back and check up on Shiro" Pidge suggested standing up.

They got back to the lab where Shiro seemed to be deep in thought, not noticing them walking in.

"Hey Shiro," Pidge said waving her good hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Shiro blinked in surprise, then smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, guess I spaced out."

"That doesn't really seem like you Shiro, " Keith commented.

Pidge put the back of her good hand against his forehead "hmm do you feel a little warm" Pidge said concerned "You might be coming down with something."

“Maybe I just need to lay down for a while,” Shiro suggested, not wanting to worry Pidge or his friends. He didn’t really feel sick, not sure why he was warm.

Pidge made up the excuse about Shiro feeling warm thinking he was just stressed but didn't want Keith or the prince to know. "Keith, could you take Shiro back to the ship, while I'll transfer over the data we collected."

“Sure thing,” Keith said, but was a little worried about leaving her alone with the prince. She didn’t have her bayard, how well could she fight without it? Not to mention there were others around who could assist the prince if he tried anything.

Pidge's eyes met Keith’s giving him a small nod assuring him she would be all right.

Keith still seemed unsure but helped Shiro to the castle of lions, “Is everything alright,” he asked Shiro, noticing he was being very quiet.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Shiro answered softly, looking in front of him.

Keith frowned not believing him but didn't want to push things right now.

Pidge looking over the data she got from her scan downloading it to her own private files.

“Wake me up if something happens,” Shiro said going to his room. Maybe some sleep would help calm his mind.

He was wrong.


	8. Talking to Yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Shiro talks to himself some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by FantasyMagicGirl

Buteo finally had Pidge alone, and he wasn't sure talk to her.

"So, Lady Pidge mind if I ask you a few questions about what life is like back on your home world?" Buteo asked.

"Sure" Pidge replied her eyes glued to the screen.

“What’s your favorite place on your planet like,” Buteo asked, thinking maybe there was something similar on Accipitridae he could show her.

Pidge paused for a moment. "I guess the house I grew up in" she replied there was a heavy feeling to the tone of her voice.

“I heard you mention that you were looking for your family,” Buteo commented, “Is there anything I can do to help?”

"... My father and brother are most likely in galra slave camps or science facilities, so if any of your people come across two people that look like me that would be a lot of help" Pidge admitted pausing in her work, wishing she could do more to find them.

“What are their names? That might make it easier,” Buteo said, thinking it would be best to ask for names instead of looking through all the slaves.

"My brother’s name is Matt, and my father's name is Samuel" Pidge explained, her shoulders looking tense, thinking about her family.

“If they are anything like you, I am sure they are surviving,” Buteo assured, putting a hand on her shoulder. He hoped they could help find her family, he may need her father’s permission before courting her.

"Thanks Buteo" Pidge said giving him a small smile, praying he was right.

Buteo made a mental note to make sure that he told soldiers to look for Earthlings called Samuel and Matt.

Shiro was surrounded by darkness. He ran around looking for anyone, only to bump into himself in his slave clothes, eyes glowing yellow. 

The copy turned around his eyes glowing a deep amber, grabbing Shiro by the collar and lifting him off the ground "You’re too damn weak" He growled at Shiro.

“Kuro,” Shiro growled back, easily recognizing his voice. He punched his copy to free himself, backing away but keeping his guard up, “And what is it that makes me weak?”

Kuro easily shaking off the punch "Oh, besides letting some prince hit on our Katie" Kuro growled, "You're constantly scared of me, when I'm the only reason you lived this long!"

“First of all, Katie doesn’t belong to us,” Shiro argued, “And I’m not scared of you, I’m scared of becoming you.”

"And why’s that? Because I get the job done and go after what I want," Kuro sneered.

“Because you don’t think! You only think about what you want,” Shiro shouted, “We’re the leader of Voltron, our choices effect the whole team.”

"Affecting the team hah! You're more scared about the team finding out what kind of person you were back in the arena, about losing their respect, their fragile trust in you."

“And what do you think Katie will think if she’s known what I’ve done,” Shiro snapped, “She’d never look at me the same way again.”

"She's hacking through galra files all the time, you think it would be so much better for her to stumble upon it on her own then hearing it from you? it would be way worst then they time she learned we attacked her brother." Kuro replied.

“She would understand why I wouldn’t want to talk about it,” Shiro said, “And I doubt the galra keep files on gladiator matches.” 

"That’s a pretty big risk you're taking... at least for you," Kuro said dryly.

“Don’t act like you know Katie,” Shiro growled out, but was worried he was right.

"I should say the same to you" Kuro replied.

“Which is why I can’t tell her anything,” Shiro said. They haven’t had time to talk much lately.

"Almost sounds like you’re giving up on wanting her" Kuro huffed in disgust.

“We should wait until Zarkon is defeated,” Shiro said, thinking they shouldn’t have any distractions. 

Kuro just laughed "it's almost pathetic how much you’re trying to avoid your own feelings"

“And what do you care if I am,” Shiro snapped, not wanting to talk about this.

Kuro grabbed Shiro by the collar "Because I want Katie to be a permanent part of my life" Kuro growled at him.

“You’re crazy if you think I’m letting be anywhere near her, I’m staying in control,” Shiro told him. He would protect her.

"We'll see how long that last," Kuro smirked.

“What makes you so sure you can beat me,” Shiro asked, eyes narrowing. 

"Because right now you can barely keep me contained," Kuro mocked.

“I’ll work harder to keep you under control,” Shiro promised, he couldn’t risk him taking over and hurting Buteo or Pidge.

"good luck" Kuro chuckled.

Shiro glared, “Let’s say you did take control. What makes you think Katie would even want you?”

"Wow, your denser than I thought," Kuro chucked "You really never seen the way she side glances at us or how her cheeks flare up when she watches us train?"

Shiro honestly hadn’t, but figured part of him did if Kuro knew, “That doesn’t mean she’d like you,” he reminded. 

“So you say, but who knows how horny Katie might be," he smirked "I'm sure she could use some time to destress.”

“She’ll be scared if I show up suddenly with yellow eyes,” he reminded, blushing at the thought of Katie like that.

"Guess I will have to introduce myself first," Kuro admitted.

“And you don’t think she’ll be freaked out,” Shiro questioned, trying to convince him not to bother her.

"Katie's adaptable," Kuro replied not being deterred at all.

Shiro knew that was true, but still didn’t think she’d go for it, “I’ll make a move once we defeat Zarkon.”

"And risk Katie getting snatch up by someone else," he questioned with a huff "Not going to happen.”

“What will you do if you do manage to take control,” Shiro asked, wondering what he had to worry about.

"Kiss Katie as soon as I can and tell her all the things your hiding," Kuro replied a little surprised by the questioned.

Shiro was silent. Would it be so bad if he let Kuro take control? But what if Katie didn’t feel the same way? What if he scared her away?

"Don't worry, I won't force her into anything she doesn't like, I'm not that much of a monster," Kuro replied reading his thoughts.

“But you admit you’re a monster,” Shiro replied dryly. He was making it hard to want to let him take control. He could hurt Katie by accident like he did before.

"Like you’re an exception, it's better to be a monster then dead," Kuro growled.

Shiro knew what he did as a gladiator he did for survival, but he knew it wasn’t right. He couldn’t remember much of his time as the champion, did he really kill people?

"I doubt you want to really know the answer to that" Kuro said dryly answering the mental question.

Shiro tensed at that. He knew he killed Galra when he destroyed their ships and fleets. But what if he killed people who were just prisoners like he was? It made him think of the Galra. Did any of them have families? 

“It's dangerous to think like that during war," Kuro casually warned.

He knew Kuro was right. The Galra have taken so much from him. But he also knew that not all Galra were evil. Ulaz freed him and even risked his life to save him and his teammates.

"You hesitate in a real fight you will die" Kuro growled.

“I know that,” Shiro snapped, not wanting to hear it. He knew he couldn’t show mercy during a battle against the Galra.

Pidge got back to the ship hesitantly knocking on Shiro's door wondering if he was asleep but felt the need to check up on him feeling worried about Shiro.

Shiro was tossing and turning in his sleep as he mentally conversed with Kuro.

Pidge could hear groaning like Shiro was in pain "Shiro are you alright?" she called through the door, but when she didn't get an answer she hacked the door forcing it to open for her. Her worry rising as she saw Shiro tossing and turning in his sleep Pidge rushing to his side gently shaking him "Shiro wake up it's alright," she said thinking she was having a nightmare about his gladiator days.

The dark world faded around Shiro as he found himself in his room, staring up at a worried looking Pidge, “Katie, what’s wrong? Did something happen?” He could practically feel Kuro screaming in the back of his mind to take advantage of the fact they were alone and in a bedroom.

"What? Oh no nothing happened," Pidge assured jumping a little as Shiro bolted up from his sleep "You just sounded like you were in pain, so I woke you up," she explained blushing a little hoping she wasn't going into too much trouble for hacking into his room.

“Oh…Thank you,” Shiro said a little embarrassed, glad she woke him up cause he was kind of tired to talking Kuro. But he thought about what he said about Katie. Should he make a move? He looked up at her, sitting up a bit so he could look her in the eyes.

Pidge felt her cheeks heat up as her eyes met Shiro’s, blinking a few times before she realized she was staring and quickly glanced, at his mental arm instead, trying to force her blush away. "H-how is your arm feeling, Takashi?" she asked.

“It’s…hard to say,” Shiro said staring down at his arm. If Kuro could control it who knows how and when he’d use it. At least he knew he wouldn’t hurt Katie, but what about the rest of the team?  
"Was it bothering you while sleeping," she asked, her eyes scanning over the arm.

“…I guess you could say that,” Shiro commented, thinking about Kuro. He didn’t sleep well cause he kept pushing him to make a move on Pidge.

Pidge glanced up at him frowning a little "You look more tired than you did before", Pidge commented, feeling like if Shiro couldn't sleep or relax it could be really bad for his health.

“I still feel tired,” Shiro sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, “Hear anything out of the others lately?”

"no not lately, after transferring the information I got from the scan, I came straight here to check up on you" Pidge replied.

“I guess I haven’t been out long,” Shiro yawned. He had an idea about what might help him sleep better, but was hesitate to ask.

"I'm sure they’re all right, I know Keith’s in the training room, and Buteo was going to go check up on the others when he dropped me off. So I'm sure Hunks checking out food or gear and Allura trying to talk while Lance is hitting on some poor girl," Pidge assured.

“I guess Allura wants to play diplomat while we’re here,” Shiro sighed, through knew it was a good idea. Voltron was powerful, but there was only so much they could do against the numbers the Galra have. “Are you up to anything?”

"Not really, just waiting while the computer is running multiple diagnostics on the different scans I have" Pidge explained then seeing Shiro questioning look she added "You know, to see if there’s something I'm missing."

Shiro nodded, opening his mouth to say something then quickly closing it again. He couldn’t say it.

"I take it your still tired" Pidge said standing up thinking Shiro was trying to hide a yawn, "I'll leave you to get some rest" Pidge said taking a step forward to leave when Shiro's mental arm quickly but gently grabbed her wrist. "Shiro?" Pidge questioned wondering if he was all right.

Blushing, Shiro pulled his hand away, “Would you mind staying with me a while,” he asked, thinking having her near might help, too shy to ask her to sleep in bed with him.

Pidge gave Shiro a gentle smile, she understood what it was like not wanting to be alone after a bad nightmare "Not at all" Pidge said taking a seat on the corning of Shiro's bed.

Giving Pidge a smile in return, Shiro laid back down, his metal hand moving and setting itself on top of Pidge’s.

Pidge turned her hand and gently grabbed Shiro's metal one, hoping it would bring him a little comfort.

Shiro could feel that Kuro felt content, so he took the chance to get some sleep, hoping he wouldn’t be bothered this time.

Pidge figured this was as good of time as any to take a nap letting herself drift to sleep leaning her back against the wall as she held onto Shiro's hand.


	9. New pet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by FantasyMagicGirl

Hunk had gone looking for Lance, not too surprised to find him talking to a pretty girl. Hunk wondered if Lance had a thing for tall girls. Or maybe it was just girls in general.  
Hunk wondering for a moment if he would on hit on Pidge when they first met if she had long hair like her picture did.

Lance would probably not answer that question, since it could lead to a fight either way. If he said no, Pidge might be offended. If he said yes, Pidge might think she’s only pretty if she has long hair.

Hunk was more interested in all the amazing fruits and veggies that he could wait to try and make a new recipe with.

“Hey buddy, what’s up,” Lance asked when he saw his friend, going up to him since he was striking out with the girl.

"Hey Lance, not much, just looking around while we can" Hunk replied.

“This planet does have some nice sights,” Lance agreed, smiling and looking up at some girls who were flying overhead, giving them finger guns.

"Yeah, it's really cool how high up we are it's like walking around in tall sky scrapers all the time," Hunk agreed.

“I’m surprised that you haven’t thrown up or gotten a nose bleed yet,” Lance teased, knowing he had a thing about heights. 

"Yeah, I know, maybe because even though it's high up everyone doesn't act like it high, or something like that" Hunk shrugged.

“Paladins!”

Hunk and Lance looked up and saw Buteo flying, landing in front of them.

“Umm, hey your majesty, did you need something,” Hunk asked, trying to be polite.

“I was hoping I could talk to you two about something…personal,” the prince asked, blushing a bit. "You two have known Lady Pidge the longest correct?" 

“Yep, been friends before we became paladins,” Hunk told him.

“Would you two mind telling me what she likes,” he asked, figuring he should ask the people she knew best.

"Well Pidge like tech stuff, puzzles, and competitive games," Lance explained.

"Pidge also really loves creamy salty foods," Hunk added.

Buteo pulled a notebook out of nowhere and started writing it all down, wondering if he should have his chefs prepare something she would like. He already showed her robots, so maybe some puzzle games? 

"She also has a dog right," Lance questioned.  
"Oh yeah, she does back home, Rover was also kind of a dog’s name for a robot so she probably likes small animals as well" Hunk agreed.

Buteo wasn’t sure what a dog was, so he just put down pets. She was also the guardian of the forest, so maybe some kind of living plant?

"She also likes flying both as a pilot and in zero gravity," Hunk said.

Buteo seemed to recall that she was enjoying herself when he flew her around. Maybe he could do that again.

"Are you going to take Pidge on another date," Lance asked.

“A what,” Buteo questioned, giving him a puzzled look.

"Umm you know take her out spend time with her..." Lance glanced at Hunk for a better way to explain it.  
"It's like a step-in courting someone that isn't with anyone yet" Hunk tried to explain, hoping it was helpful.

“Ah, I see. Then yes, I would like to take her out on a date,” Buteo said, hoping to win her over. He had never really been interested in courting, and her having different courting rituals made it more difficult.

"If it helps, Pidge seemed to enjoy her last date with you" Hunk said.  
"Though she kept insisting it wasn't, so she might not know you’re interested in her" Lance pointed out.

“So I should do something to show that I’m interested in her,” Buteo asked. “How should I go about that?” Should he just tell her or would that not be as romantic? 

"Probably being straight forward is your best option she's kind of dense about this kind of thing," Lance explained.  
"Though just to warn you she's probably not going to be interested in a relationship since we need to leave soon," Hunk warned, not wanting the princes feeling to get hurt.

“I understand,” Buteo said, wondering if there was a way to have them stay longer. Through he could give her a communicator to keep in contact with her when she’s gone.

"Either way good luck with pidge" Lance encouraged.

“Thank you, blue paladin,” Buteo smiled, flying back up to find a gift for Pidge.

"You sure you should be encouraging that," Hunk whispered to Lance thinking Pidge might get mad.

“Just trying to help a bro out,” Lance shrugged, “Who knows, Pidge might actually like spending time with him.”

"She did seem happy after the last time she spent time with him," Hunk admitted.

“And Buteo seems like a nice guy, he might not take it so hard if she rejects him,” Lance added.

"I guess your right" Hunk agreed with a nod, Buteo did seem like a nice guy, and couldn't imagine him trying to hurt Pidge.

“Should we head back to the ship,” Lance asked, having spent most of the day looking around and checking out girls. He had a lot of angel pick-up lines, but none of them knew what an angel was.

"Yeah, we probably should before Allura comes looking for us," Hunk agreed.  
Pidge had curled up in a ball near the head of Shiro's bed as she slept, still loosely holding onto Shiro's hand.

Shiro slept better with Pidge near, their fingers managing to stay intertwine. Kuro seemed calm, not bothering Shiro in his dreams.

Pidge stirred awake gently letting go of Shiro's hand to stretch a little.

Once he couldn’t feel Pidge’s hand, Shiro woke up as well, looking around to see what was going on. He looked more well rested than before.

"Hey," Pidge greeted sitting up stretching her back, "How did you sleep," Pidge questioned glancing down at Shiro, happy to see he looked more refreshed then before.

“Much better,” Shiro told her with a smile, “I think having you with me really helped.” He blushed a bit, not sure how she wanted her to take that, but felt like he should say it.

Pidge smiled hearing that "happy to help, if you ever need a nap buddy again, I'm usually free during the days" Pidge offered knowing what it was like... there was a reason she often slept against other people during the day. It made her feel more comfortable to be around others and she had a lot of trouble turning off her mind at night.

“I might take you up on that,” Shiro said, blushing a bit. He imagined sleeping while holding her in his arms, wondering how she would feel pressed against him as they slept.

Pidge saw the blush and misinterpreted it as embarrassment "I promise I won't tell anyone it will just be our secret" Pidge said putting a single finger to her lips in a shh motion.

Shiro nodded, thinking it might be best to keep it a secret for a while, not wanting anyone on the team to think the wrong idea.

"I'm going check up on your scans results, I'll be in the Lab if you need me" Pidge said giving Shiro a smile before heading out of his room.

Shiro smiled back at her, deciding he should do some training to kill time now that he was well rested and Kuro was leaving him alone. He went to the training room and wasn’t too surprised to see Keith was there, “Hey Keith, mind if I join you?”

"Sure" Keith nodded "you look a lot better than before" Keith added looking a little relieved.

“Yeah, getting some sleep really helped,” Shiro smiled, getting ready to fight as some of the training bots activated. 

Keith getting into position as well.

“What level are you at,” Shiro asked, having his arm get ready for attack.

"Six right now," Keith replied getting ready for an attack.

The bots came charging at them, Shiro using his arm to attack and defend himself.

Keith doing the same with his sword and shield. Pidge humming softly as she looked over the scans results.

Shiro wasn’t sure what it was but he felt like he was really on the ball now. He seemed to move easier and more fluidly. His mind and body felt like they were in sync with each other. 

But when pidge was laying by his side holding his hand. Those nightmares and now Kuro left him be. Getting the sleep, he so desperately needed.

He wondered how weird it would be to ask Pidge to sleep with him again. She didn’t seem to mind and it shouldn’t be to awkward if they just held hands, right? 

Even though a part of him wanted to have Pidge in his arms, holding her close... but that would be pushing it, and would probably be too couple like for Pidge's liking.

Shiro decided to focus on the training for the moment, watching Keith’s back and correcting his form when he needed to. “You’re a great fighter Keith,” Shiro praised once they took a break.

"Thanks Shiro" Keith replied handing Shiro a juice box "How’s your arm feeling?" Keith asked wondering how it was after using it for fighting.

“Fine, hasn’t acted up on its own in a while,” Shiro said, figuring that was a good thing. It only seemed to happen when he was upset, or Kuro was, which ever. 

“Looks like getting a little rest helped a lot" Keith commented.

The black paladin nodded his head in agreement, through knew a lot of it had to do with Pidge being with him.

"Until we find a permanent fix maybe you should just rest when your arms acting up, if that's possible" Keith suggested.

“Probably a good idea,” Shiro agreed, through thought he might have to tell them about Kuro if he wanted the problem to go away.

Maybe he should tell Pidge first since Kuro's Focus seemed to be on her.

While Kuro had made it clear he had no intention of hurting Pidge, Shiro couldn’t help but not trust him.

Especially with all the lewd suggestions Kuro kept making about Pidge.

“I’m going to see if the others came back yet,” Shiro said getting up, wanting to make sure they didn’t cause any trouble. He trusted Hunk and Lance, but it was hard to know what would set people off.

Luckily Lance and hunk were already back eating a snack Hunk made up in the kitchen.

“Hey you two, have fun looking around,” Shiro asked, taking some of the food when Hunk offered it to him.

"Yeah it’s a really pretty planet and culture" Hunk said "I'm kind of disappointed we don't get to see more.”

“We might need to get supplies again sometime,” Lance reminded, “There aren’t that many friendly planets we can go to.”

"True" Hunk agreed "it would be nice having a steady set of food that isn't the green jelly stuff."

“I’ve kind of gotten used to it,” Shiro admitted, thinking it was better than the food he got while captured by the galra.  
"Well, either way I'm sure as long as Pidge is the one asking we shouldn't have too many problems getting supplies," Lance said.

“I’m sure they’d be happy to help us since we’re all working to defeat Zarkon,” Shiro told him, not wanting to think about the princes crush on Pidge.

"Yeah, it's nice to have more allies especially ones with higher tech" Hunk said, as much as he was thankful for every ally they had, it sometimes felt overwhelming thinking about how they were one of the few with a means to battle the galra especially in space.

There was only so much Voltron could do, so Shiro thought it was good that there were others fighting against Zarkon. He has been building his empire for ten thousand year…in Altean years at least, he wasn’t sure how they compared to Earth years.

"By the way Shiro, how is your arm doing, " Hunk asked.

“I think it’s doing better,” Shiro answered, “I felt better after getting some sleep.”

"A good rest can do a lot" Lance agreed.

Shiro also thought he’d do better once they were off this planet and Pidge was away from Buteo.

"I wonder if Allura's back yet, she was talking to a lot to some nobles or something." Lance said.

“Diplomacy is important in times of war,” Shiro told him, “She should probably take her time talking to them.”

"You’re probably right," Lance sighed, "Abd she does seem to enjoy it."

“I’m going to check on Pidge,” Shiro said getting up, wondering if she was still working.

"I'll go see Buteo later," Pidge sighed trying to focus on her work as Allura tried to talk to her.  
"Make sure you do, he is a valuable ally and we do not want to be rude to him" Allura sighed "Plus, I think he has quite a liking for you" she lightly teased.  
"And I think you’re reading too much into this," Pidge muttered back organizing her files and comparing them.

Shiro happened to over hear them, wondering why Allura seemed to be pushing Pidge towards Buteo. Pidge didn’t seem aware that Buteo was interested in her, despite what the others said. Shiro wasn’t sure if that was good or bad.

“Did you find anything Pidge,” Shiro asked walking into the room, acting like he didn’t hear anything.

"Umm, yes and no, I think I've found what's causing the issue but how to fix it not so much," she sighed, her eyes not leaving her work.

“Can you tell if it has anything to do with my mind,” Shiro questioned, looking over her shoulder to see what she was working on.

"Umm, partly. Your body has a sort of chemical imbalance that's causes your arm to activate but I have no idea what's causing it biology has never been my forte" Pidge admitted, looking guilty because she couldn't help more.

“You don’t need to feel bad Pidge, you’ve already done a lot,” Shiro told her, noticing she seemed guilty, “Maybe it’s lack of sleep, I felt better after I got some rest.” He knew it was a long shot, but didn’t want her to think she didn’t help. “Or maybe my wound from Haggar got infected.”

"I guess that could be it," Pidge agreed, but really wasn't sure.

“So will we be able to leave tomorrow,” Shiro asked Allura.

"Yes, tomorrow morning we will be able to leave," Allura explained.

Shiro sighed in relief, both wanting Pidge away from the prince and not wanting to risk a galra fleet showing up here.

"Which reminds me, if you're done your work Pidge you should go see Prince Buteo" Allura encouraged.

"I guess I should while I have time" Pidge muttered, though still felt bad she couldn't help Shiro as much as she wanted too.

“Wait, why does Pidge need to go see the prince,” Shiro questioned.

"Buteo requested to see Pidge sometime this evening," Allura explained.

"it's alright Shiro I don't mind, he probably just what's to show me more stuff like last time" Pidge explained.

Shiro tried to stay calm, he knew Buteo probably didn’t want to show her anything, but also trusted that Pidge could take care of herself, “Okay…just don’t stay out too late.”

"I won't" Pidge assured taking her leave before Allura tried to dress her up.

Shiro could feel Kuro raving in the back of his mind, angry that he was letting Pidge go alone to see Buteo.

Pidge seeing a servant waiting outside of the ship, the women leading her to meet up with Buteo.

Buteo waited eagerly for Pidge, hoping she would like the gift he got her. What if she didn’t like it and just took it to be polite? 

"Prince Buteo, Lady Pidge is here to see you" a servant said opening the door letting Pidge in.

"Hey Prince Buteo, you wised to see me?" Pidge asked walking in.

“Yes, thanks for agreeing to meet with me,” Buteo said straightening up, “I really enjoyed the time we spent together, so I wanted to give you a gift.”

"Oh you didn't need to do that, hanging out and letting me see so much of your robotics and other tech, was more than enough" Pidge assured, not having anything to give to the prince in return.

Buteo was glad she enjoyed spending time with him, but still wanted to give her the gift, “At least see if it’s something you want,” he said, leaning down and picking up a cute cat like creature that seemed to be part plant. 

Pidge's eyes lit up as soon as she saw the creature "awe aren’t you a cutie" Pidge cooed, petting the little plant creature "What’s their name?" she asked.

“It’s called a planta-gato, but you can name it whatever you please,” Buteo told her, feeling a little nervous. She seemed to like it.

"I'll have to ask Allura if it's okay to keep her on the ship" Pidge said, gently petting the cat like creature as it purred "hmmm how do you like the name Midori?" Pidge cooed at the small creature.

“It sounds lovely,” Buteo said, hoping the princess would be okay with it, wanting Pidge to have something to make her think of him while she was gone.

"What made you think about giving me her," Pidge asked curiously. She didn't really remember talking to Buteo about animals.

Buteo blushed a little, “I may have asked your friends what you would like as a gift,” he confessed, hoping it wasn’t weird.

Pidge though it was sweet he went to so much trouble to find a gift she would really like starting to wonder if the others were right about the prince’s feelings towards her. "Sorry I don't have anything to give to you" Pidge apologized.

“It’s fine, all I ask in return is that you try to visit if you can,” Buteo told her, hoping it wasn’t asking too much since they were in the middle of a war. But he really didn’t want to have to wait too long to see her again.

Pidge smiled kindly up at him "I'll try my best" she replied "Can I hold Midori?" Pidge asked.

Midori purred and jumped into Pidge’s arms, rubbing its head under her chin, smelling like a flower.

Pidge smiling nuzzling the little creature "How do I take care of her?" Pidge asked curiously, hoping she was low maintenance considering how busy the ship could be sometimes.

“They’re pretty easy to care for, they mostly just need water,” Buteo informed her, “They can eat but they don’t really need to.”

"Will she be okay on a ship, we don't really get any sunlight inside" Pidge explained cuddling the gato in her arms.

“Yes, they can feed of any type of light,” Buteo explained, “They also like warm places. She is still a seedling so she’ll get bigger, but they don’t grow very large.”

"She sounds great" Pidge said, really hoping Allura would let her keep her, nuzzling the little kitten.

Allura was eagerly waiting for Pidge to get back to see what happened, Shiro anxiously waiting as well. He told himself that he shouldn’t worry.

Pidge walked back to the ship with Buteo as her escort, Pidge talking with Buteo as she held the kitten in her arms.

Allura meeting them at the entrance of the ship Pidge rushing up to her with a big smile on her face "Allura can I please keep this cute gato Buteo gave me" Pidge quickly asked looking very excited.

Allura gasped excitedly, “A planta-gato, I haven’t seen one of these forever! …Ooh, but you don’t think they’ll bother the mice do you,” Allura questioned.

"She shouldn't," Buteo said "They are not really hunters, they are known to defend their owners but they don't hunt other animals unless trained to do so" Buteo explained, really want Pidge to keep the pet he gave her.

“In that case, I don’t see the harm in keeping them,” Allura beamed petting the planta-gator, “Have you named it yet?”

"Yeah, I'm going to call her Midori," Pidge replied looking down at the kitten with a big smile.

“What a lovely name,” Allura said, petting Midori, “She seems very sweet.”

"And cuddly" Pidge added, both girls loving the little kitten "thanks so much for her prince Buteo" Pidge said, thanking Buteo again now that she knew she could keep Midori.

“I’m sure you’ll take good care of her,” Buteo smiled, glad she’d have something to remember him by when she was gone, hoping she’d come by again soon.

"I promise I'll take good care of her," Pidge replied looking the happiest Buteo had ever seen her while holding the kitten.

Buteo loved how happy she looked, his heart speeding up as he thought about kissing her pink lips, wondering how they’d feel against his.

"I'm going to show the others Midori" Pidge said excitedly "good night Prince Buteo" Pidge said figuring she would see him again in the morning when they left.

“Good night lady Pidge,” Buteo smiled, noticing the big sly grin Allura was giving him, “Is something wrong?”

Allura waiting till Pidge was out of the room and out of ear shot before replying. "It's clear that you are trying to court the green paladin" she replied with that same big grin on her face.

Buteo blushed, “I hope that’s okay, I know this probably isn’t the best timing to court someone,” he responded. “Do you know if she’s interested or not?”

"Everyone needs a little happiness especially during the hardest times" Allura replied, "I think Pidge might be interested if she really believed you were interested in her" Allura sighed "She's so intelligent but very unobservant about people at times.”

The prince nodded in understanding, “What would be the best way to show I’m interested in her that wouldn’t seem too sudden,” he questioned. He didn’t want to freak Pidge out since he didn’t know much about Earth’s ways of courting.

"The gato was great, but may I advise you just tell her you are interested in her, Pidge seems to respond best to straight forward replies," Allura explained "otherwise she may not believe in your feelings towards her."

“So I should just be honest with my intentions towards her,” Buteo questioned, thinking maybe he could do it tomorrow at breakfast. Should he talk to her alone or would she be more comfortable around her friends?

"Yes though I would advise telling her when you're alone with her, the other paladins are... quite protective of her" Allura explained.

“Thank you Princess Allura,” Buteo said, grateful for her help and support. It would be easier to court Pidge if her friends approved of him.

"You are welcome prince Buteo, and I wish you luck in courting Pidge," Allura said thinking that maybe Buteo could help make Pidge a little happier in these hard times.

Buteo smiled, “Be sure to tell her and the fellow paladins they are welcome to have breakfast before you take off tomorrow.”

"I will" Allura assured.

While Pidge was in the kitchen excitedly showing Lance and Hunk Midori.

“Aw, she’s so cute,” Hunk cooed, eyes lighting up.

“Seems like you’ve got two green cats now,” Lance joked.

"Yeah, though I can cuddle this one" Pidge said smiling, letting the two guys pet her cat.

“I wonder if there’s water cats since there’s a plant one,” Lance pondered, thinking it would be cool.

“Or one made out of rocks or fire,” Hunk added.

"Or maybe one with wings, " Pidge suggested, thinking Shiro could use a cat as well.

“Huh, I wonder why they don’t have animals with wings,” Lance thought out loud, “…Aside from birds I mean.”

Lance shrugged, “Either way, Midori seems pretty cool. Hopefully she gets along with the mice. And that no one has allergies.”

"Yeah, I would hate to give her up, she's sweet and cuddly," Pidge said.

“It’s not like she has fur,” Hunk commented.

“People can be allergic to plants too Hunk,” Lance reminded.

"Yeah, hopefully she doesn't bloom," Pidge said, having bad hay fever.

Keith suddenly walked in, raising a brow at Midori, “What…is that?”

“It’s Pidge’s new pet! Buteo gave it to her, isn’t she cute,” Lance beamed. 

"You can't be serious about keep it?" Keith questioned

"Don't worry I got Allura's permission" Pidge assured.

"That's not what I'm taking about" Keith replied "What if the ship gets taken over again, do you want what happen to Rover happen to this... cat" Keith questioned, Pidge freezing while Hunk and Lance froze shocked Keith went there. 

"That's not going to happen again, any way the mice have survived just fine" Pidge defending looking clearly upset 

"That's because they’re linked to Allura, and we don't have the luxury for you to try a train this pet, Rover was a Galra drone and still didn't survive," Keith countered not realizing how much he upset pidge till he saw tears pooling in her eyes.

"That's never going to happen again!" Pidge snapped at him before grabbing Midori and rushing out of the room.

“Keith! What the hell is your problem,” Lance shouted at him, angry that he would upset Pidge like that. “You should have known better than to bring that up!”

"I was just telling her the truth," Keith defended "I rather see her give up that cat thing then watch her go through loosing another pet.”

“You’re a real jerk Keith, you know that,” Lance snapped, leaving to go check on Pidge.

Pidge having found a quiet place near the two seat pods hanger sitting in the corner sniffling, hugging Midori close to her.

Lance managed to find her, sitting down next to her, “Don’t listen to Keith alright. He’s just being a jerk again.”

Pidge only nodded a little looking down at Midori and petting her, trying not to cry in front of Lance.

“Don’t worry, we’ll all help to take care of Midori,” Lance promised, not wanting her to be upset, “Do you know if she’ll get any bigger?”

"Buteo says she'll get a little bigger" Pidge replied gently scratching under Midori's chin.

“Think she’ll get big enough for you to ride,” Lance teased, petting Midori’s back.

Pidge laughed a little at that "No, nothing like that, anyways I already have a big green cat to ride in," Pidge replied.

“Yeah, don’t want Green to get jealous,” Lance joked, “Don’t want her to get green with envy.”

"Urg, Lance that's so bad, even for you" Pidge groaned.

“Trust me, out of the others I had, that was the least painful,” he grinned.

"Oh wow," Pidge said almost amazed by that sad fact, "Somedays you really worry me," she jokingly sighed.

Lance looked offended, “I’ll have you know my younger siblings and cousins find my jokes funny,” he defended. 

"Are they under five years old," Pidge questioned dryly.

“…I don’t see what difference that makes,” Lance said.

Pidge giggled a little "Well I have to admit you are pretty good at cheering people up" she admitted.

Lance smiled, glad he was able to help, “Comes with the territory having siblings, you always got to look out for one another.” 

"I only ever had Matt, but we were there for each other as often as we would fight" Pidge explained with a fond smile but a sad look in her eyes.

“Hey, don’t worry Pidge, we’ll find him,” Lance assured her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks for that Lance, I know we will," Pidge said holding Midori a little closer.

Midori let out a mewling sound, rubbing against Pidge, her leaves ruffling a bit.

Pidge smiling gently petting her "Will Midori really be okay with us," she asked.

“Of course she will,” Lance assured, “Maybe we can train her to hide if there’s trouble.”

"True, maybe even the mice could help they seemed to be good at hiding when there’s danger" Pidge thought.

“Whatever happens, we’ll figure it out,” Lance promised, petting Midori.

Pidge smiled "Yeah, we can do this" she nodded.

“That’s the spirit,” Lance beamed, “Now let’s go show this cutie to Shiro.”

"Sure" Pidge nodded, standing up with Midori in her arms.

They started looking around for Shiro, Lance cracking some jokes as they walked. 

Pidge hesitating when she saw Shiro worried he might have the same reaction as Keith.

Shiro smiled slightly when he saw her, “Hey Pidge, who’s this little guy?”

"I named her Midori, Allura says it's okay for me to keep her" Pidge explained, the kitten looking up at Shiro curiously.

“I guess you can keep it if Allura’s okay with it,” Shiro said, “Where did you find her?”

"Prince Buteo gave her to me," Pidge replied gently petting her.

Shiro’s smile dropped, “…Oh. Are you sure accepting her is a good idea?”

"Yes" Pidge replied tensing up, Lance noticing a putting a hand on her shoulder to calm her.

"Midori can be like a team pet and we can all help train and take care of her" Lance encouraged not wanting to seeing Pidge upset again.

“It’s not that I don’t think you can take care of her, I’m just worried what Prince Buteo was intending when he gave her to you,” Shiro said, not wanting her to be upset either. 

"He gave Midori as a gift to me because he liked spending time with me, and he wants me to come visit again when ever it's possible" Pidge explained.

Shiro honestly had no idea of Pidge couldn’t see that Buteo liked her or if she was just playing innocent. Then again Pidge probably wasn’t someone who’d lead someone on. 

Pidge saw the unbelieving look in Shiro's eyes "What? is it so surprising that Buteo likes to spend time with me,” she asked dryly.

“What? No, of course not,” Shiro told her, “It’s just that…”

“Maybe he worried Buteo doesn’t want to spend time as just friends,” Lance added.

"You think Buteo likes me, in more than a friend way?" Pidge clarified.

“Yeah…it’s pretty obvious,” Lance said rubbing his head, wondering if she’d be upset if he admitted to helping him.

"That isn't so bad," Pidge shrugged blushing a little, mostly from Lance obvious comment, "He isn't being forceful about it so I don't mind him having feelings for me," Pidge said looking down at Midori, Pidge really didn't know how to feel about Buteo, but he was a nice guy so saw no harm in him having feelings towards her.

“And who knows, he might lose interest after you’re gone for a while,” Lance added, thinking it would make her feel better.

Shiro remained silent, not sure how to feel, but could feel Kuro raging in the back of his mind.

"I guess that's true, and we can still stay as friends" Pidge nodded, figuring Buteo's interest in her was just because she was human or something like that and he would move on soon after she left.

Shiro wondered if that was possible, and when would be a good time to confess to Pidge. Or if he even should at all. Kuro wanted to tell her right now, but was keeping him from taking control. He couldn’t risk ruining the team while they were still fighting. 

"We don't leave till after breakfast tomorrow, maybe I can talk to Buteo about it before we leave," Pidge thought aloud.

“That might be a good idea,” Lance said, not sure how much Buteo liked Pidge. They only knew each other for a few days and he was pretty sure they didn’t kiss or anything.

"But for now, let’s get Midori some water," Pidge said petting the kitten.

Shiro decided to let her keep the animal…plant…thing, since it seemed to make her happy.

Pidge looked up at Shiro hesitantly "So you want to try petting her," Pidge offered.

“Sure,” Shiro said moving to pet her, using his flesh arm, worried the metal one would scare her.

The little leaf kitten purring and nuzzling Shiro's hand.

Shiro smiled, glad that Pidge’s new pet seemed to like him okay. He just hoped it wouldn’t make her think of the prince too much.

Kuro swearing in the back of Shiro’s head telling him he better tell Pidge about his feelings soon or he was going to take control and show her how they felt.

‘I can’t even begin to tell you why that’s a horrible idea,’ Shiro told Kuro, not planning on risking anything that could cause problems for the team. Problems for the team meant having a hard time forming Voltron, and a hard time forming Voltron meant fights going badly.

'Then tell her how you fucking feel already,' he snapped back.

‘We can’t risk hurting the team,’ Shiro argued. The whole universe was at state, that was more important than his feelings.

'Ever thought it might make us way closer to Katie,' Kuro questioned.

‘I’m not going to risk it,’ Shiro mentally shouted, not wanting to have this conversation any more. 

Pidge gently grabbing Shiro's hand after seeing him tense up "Shiro, are... are you all right?" Pidge asked.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine,” Shiro said with a small smile, though she and Lance still looked at him concerned. 

"Come on, let’s get Midori some water" Pidge said changing the subject, still holding onto Shiro's hand with Midori in her other arm as she led them to the kitchen to get some water.

Shiro relaxed a little now that he was in contact with Pidge, following her to the kitchen, not letting go of her hand.

"Just put some in a bowl and let her drink what she wants," Lance shrugged. When Pidge put the bowl down, instead of drinking it, Midori just stood in the bowl.

Pidge giggled a little picking up a little water in one hand and pouring it down Midori's back to see if she liked that.

Midori let out a happy purr, her leaves opening a bit to let in the water. 

“That is super cute,” Lance said, face lighting up.

"She is adorable," Pidge agreed, pouring a little more water on Midori.

“So is she supposed to drink like a plant,” Shiro asked, but guessed it kind of made sense since it was part plant.

"I think so, Buteo said she just needed to be water, not drink water," Pidge said.

“She seems to be enjoying herself at least,” Shiro commented, Midori mewling happily. 

"Yeah, maybe this could be our daily thing," Pidge said scratching Midori behind the ear.

Midori mewled and got out of the water once she absorbed most of it, looking greener and happier.

"Well, looks like we've figured out how to water you," Pidge said scratching under Midori's chin.

Midori purred, the leaves around its neck standing up, looking like a lion’s mane.

"Aw, you’re like a little loin," Pidge cooed gently touching her fluffed up leaves.

“She seems pretty comfortable,” Shiro said, “Are you going to keep her in your room or let her wander around the castle?” 

"Until she's better trained I was just going to keep her around me as much as possible," Pidge explained.

“She could be the team pet,” Lance offered, “Except for Keith since he was being a jerk to Midori before.”

"What did Keith do?" Shiro asked curiously.

“He told Pidge she couldn’t keep a pet and brought up Rover,” Lance told him.

Pidge tensing up a little and picking up Midori holding her close to her body "He was being a jerk" Pidge muttered.

Shiro sighed, “I’ll have a talk with Keith. I’m sure he didn’t mean to upset you, he’s just not good at showing his feelings.”

‘You’re one to talk,’ Kuro sneered. 

"Well, I'm going to go try and find some stuff to make Midori a bed" Pidge said hugging Midori.

Lance left with Pidge, talking about knitting Midori a sweater, Shiro deciding he should talk to Keith about what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Co-written by FantasyMagicGirl

Keith getting some of his frustration out by training with a few drones.

Shiro figured he would be there so he came in, “Something stressing you out Keith?”

Keith sliced another drone before turning off the simulation "I... I kind of messed up today," Keith said sounding stressed and guilty.

“Lance and Pidge told me you didn’t like the idea of her getting another pet,” Shiro said.

"Yeah," Keith said rubbing the back of his neck "I saw how much it tore Pidge up losing Rover, I... didn't want her to ever go through something like that again, and that cat plant is a lot weaker then Rover was," Keith explained leaning against a wall.

“You don’t know what Keith,” Shiro told him, “It may be stronger than you give it credit for. Not to mention Pidge already named her, so I doubt she’d give her up now.”

Keith frowned a little at that "Maybe... I just... feel kind of bad for hurting her, I meant what I said but... I really shouldn't have brought up Rover like that.”

“I know you were just trying to help in your own way, but the best thing to do now is just be supportive. The whole teams going to help take care of Midori,” Shiro informed him.

"... I guess that can help," Keith nodded "Still, a part of me doesn't like that she got the cat planet from the prince," Keith muttered.

Shiro sighed, “To be honest I don’t like it either. But I don’t really have a reason not to trust Prince Buteo or Pidge.”

"I know he's supposed to be an ally but something about the way he treats and acts around Pidge really bugs me..." Keith said not sure how to explain it.

“…You really haven’t figured it out,” Shiro asked. At Keith’s confused look he continued, “Buteo is acting that way because he likes Pidge.”

"Well a lot of people seem to like Pidge" Keith replied still looking confused not understanding why that would bother him.

Kuro groaning in the back of Shiro’s mind, 'I'm starting to understand why Keith and Katie usually get along.’

“I meant that he’s interested in her…romantically,” Shiro explained, feeling weird having this kind of talk with him. He was smart but could be dense at certain social things. Keith understood when someone was being sarcastic and could make jokes. Through he didn’t much about pop culture, maybe that was it.

"Oh...." Keith muttered not sure how to take that "is Pidge interested in him?" Keith questioned.

“I don’t think so,” Shiro sighed, “I’m not even sure if she really knew until Lance and I told her.”

"I guess that makes sense," Keith said, since he didn't notice either, "Though I can't see her dating the guy.”

Shiro couldn’t help but feel relieved hearing that, “Why’s that,” he questioned.

"He just doesn't feel like a good match for Pidge, Pidge likes a challenge and that guy would just probably give her whatever she wants, and she likes to be treated equally like a partnership, I can't picture them really working like that," Keith explained though he really didn't know much about the prince but he knew pidge pretty well.

“I guess you make a good point,” Shiro said, happy to hear it, through knew the prince could change how he behaves around Pidge once he gets to know her. But the odds were that they wouldn’t get the chance.

That even seem to comfort Kuro a little though he still wanted to tell Pidge about how they felt.

Shiro kind of wanted to focus on getting rid of Kuro first, still worried he was going crazy. 

"Good luck with that" Kuro chuckled.

Shiro sighed, wondering if there was anyone he could talk to about it. He could tell Keith but he’d want to tell the others hoping they could help him.

"So you know... if Pidge is still upset," Keith asked since Shiro had seen her recently.

“She still seemed a little upset, give her some more time before talking to her,” Shiro advised. 

"Alright," Keith nodded, his shoulders slumping a little, he honestly did feel bad for hurting pidge like that.

“I’m sure if you’re sorry Pidge will forgive you,” Shiro assured him, “I know you didn’t mean anything bad by it.”

"Yeah I just hope she knows the same," Keith replied.

Shiro gave him a reassuring smile and put a hand on his shoulder. “Try not to worry about it too much.”

"I'll try," Keith replied. He didn't have many friends and didn't want to lose Pidge over something like this.

“If she still seems angry after you apologize I’ll have another talk with her,” Shiro told Keith, “But I think she knows you didn’t want to hurt her.”

"Thanks Shiro," Keith replied feeling a little better.

Shiro smiled, “Through Lance may still call you a jerk.”

"Yeah, wasn't expecting anything less" Keith muttered.

The black paladin wondered what was the real problem Lance had with Keith.

Keith really didn't know, he barley remembered Lance from the academy.

Which might actually be part of the problem, since if he did do something, he couldn’t remember what it was.

"I'll be glad when we can leave this place tomorrow," Keith muttered.

“Same,” Shiro sighed, wanting Pidge far away from the prince as possible. He also thought it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long.

Meanwhile Pidge was trying to make Midori a little bed with spare blankets at the corner of her bed so she stayed close.

“Are you sure she doesn’t need dirt or some kind of soil to sleep on,” Hunk questioned, not knowing how much of a plant she was like. 

"I don't think so, but I'll double check with Buteo tomorrow," Pidge said, Midori curling up on the nest of blankets looking quite comfy.

“She seems happy at least,” Hunk commented, “…Is she going to shed? And if she does is it just going to be leaves?” 

"I think so, kind of like a tree, hmm maybe I should get a book from Buteo, or maybe a special communicator from him so I can ask questions if there's ever an emergency with Midori" Pidge said petting the kitten.

“That might be a good idea,” Hunk said, petting Midori too, who luckily wasn’t afraid of his big hands. “I’m sure he’d like for you to have a communicator.” 

"Because you think he's going to want to talk to me once I leave," Pidge guessed, though still had a hard time believing he would hold interest in her much longer after they left.

Hunk didn’t know why Pidge had such a hard time believing that a guy would be interested in her. Was it because Buteo was a prince? Hunk had to admit he’d have a hard time believing that a princess liked him.

Pidge wondered if she should check up on Shiro before heading to bed, since he seemed to be having a hard time sleeping lately.

Shiro was already in bed, not sure if he should sleep or just work out like he usually does. He was surprised when there was a knock at the door and was happy to see Pidge, “Katie, what are you doing here?”

Midori perched on her shoulder "I wanted to check up on you... see if you were still stressed or having trouble sleeping... sorry if I woke you up"

“It’s fine, I wasn’t sleeping,” he assured her. Shiro wanted to ask her something but was too nervous to, despite Kuro’s insistence that he do it.

"Do you want me to stay till you fall asleep?" Pidge offered shyly, petting Midori to ease her nervousness.

Shiro smiled, “I would actually enjoy that a lot,” he told her, blushing a bit. He was glad she offered since he doubted he’d be able to ask.

Pidge smiled letting herself into the room sitting down on the edge of Shiro's bed.

“You can lay down if you want,” Shiro offered, thinking she’d be more comfortable that way, through knew she could sleep sitting up.

"You sure I won't take up too much room," Pidge asked not wanting Shiro to feel squished in his own bed.

“It’ll be fine,” Shiro said, not minding her having to be close to him, moving over a bit so she could lay down.

Pidge laying down Midori laying down on the pillow next to Pidge's head, Pidge offering her hand to Shiro to hold.

He smiled and gently took her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. Kuro was being quiet, which Shiro figured must mean that he’s happy.

Pidge blushing a little, gently squeezing his hand back, before closing her eyes not wanting Shiro to catch her staring at him.

Giving her hand another gentle squeeze, Shiro closed his eyes and tried to go to sleep, feeling better with Pidge there. 

Midori softly purring as she cuddled up to Pidge, Kuro feeling calm and content having Pidge so close.

Shiro was glad Kuro was being silent. He didn’t even seem to mind Midori being with them.

It didn't take long for Pidge to drift to sleep her breathing becoming softer and more even, though her grip on his hand only loosening a little.

Shiro kissed her forehead and drifted off to sleep, moving a little closer to Pidge.

Kuro wanted to kiss her lips but was content with the small kiss on the head for now, though he would rather wrap his arm around her waist over just holding her hand, with Katie so close to him.

The black paladin hoped that Kuro would be content enough not to bother him while he slept. He’d rather dream about Pidge than him.

Dream about them both being back on earth, Katie having her long hair again her brother and father home safe again like all the horrible things that happened with the Galra never happened.

He wondered what the chances were of being able to have a normal life after all of this. Would he be able to go on his life like nothing ever happened? Or would the paladins always be needed?

No one really had an answer for that, but maybe if him and Pidge could find a way to build a relationship, it wouldn't matter which path happened in the future as long as they got to stay together.

Of course he still had to work up the courage to confess to her, and he wasn’t sure how long that would take. He thought waiting would be better, Kuro disagreeing with him strongly on that.

Though they were making a strange kind of progress with her at least with the sleeping arrangements, Pidge having come to them without even asking her too.

Shiro wondered if it would be strange to ask if they could do this every night, cause he really seemed to sleep better when she was with him. But what if she had trouble sleeping with him?

It took some time for Pidge to calm down, feeling nervous sleeping so close to Shiro, but something about the scent that came from Midori when the kitten slept made her feel sleepy as well and helped her drift to sleep quicker than usual.

What would happen if one of the other paladins found them like this? Would they believe that it was just for sleep? He doubted any of them suspected anything about his feelings for Pidge since they didn’t seem to have a problem trying to hook her up with Buteo.

All except for Keith that is, who seemed just as clueless and Pidge was about the prince's feelings towards her.

Through getting Midori as a gift made Pidge start to think they were right, but was still kind of in denial about it.

Thinking Buteo only found her so interesting was because she was human.

Which didn’t really make sense since the others were human too and Buteo’s never seen a Altean before either.

Pidge just couldn't imagine why a prince of all people show interest in her.

She’d also find it hard to believe if Shiro liked her. The teams handsome, fearless leader.

Thinking Shiro only saw her as his friend's little sister.

Which couldn’t be further from the truth, though he did feel some guilt lusting after his friends sister.

Well one part of him was, Kuro didn't feel any guilt wanting to touch, hold and kiss Katie.

Shiro sighed in his sleep, dreaming of holding and kissing Pidge, whispering into her ear that he loved her.

Pidge holding him tightly, looking up at him lovingly as Katie told him she loved him too.

It was a great dream, allowing Shiro to sleep happily and peacefully, feeling relaxed.

Pidge feeling pretty rested when she woke up the next morning as well.

Midori was resting on top of her head, her leafy tail in her face. She purred in her sleep.

Pidge gently pushing the tail out of her face blushing when she relived how close she was to Shiro.

Shiro seemed to be resting peacefully, a small smile on his face, his hand still entwined with Pidge’s. 

Pidge trying to be quiet as she sat up and gently let go of Shiro's hand.

Midori let out a soft mew, getting off the bed when her owner did. Shiro seemed to tense up once Pidge wasn’t near.

Pidge pausing seeing Shiro tense up, gently putting Midori on her lap gently grabbing Shiro's hand again as she gently pet her kitten with the other hand.

Shiro instantly relaxed as soon as Pidge grabbed his hand, feeling better having contact with her.

Pidge a little surprised how quickly he relaxed wondering if having someone close made him feel safer.

Pidge’s small hands seemed to fit surprisingly well in Shiro’s mental one, able to feel her warmth. 

Pidge always a little surprised how warm Shiro's mental hand really was her thumb gently tracing over the mental.

After a while Shiro finally woke up, yawning and feeling well rested, not noticing he was still holding Pidge’s hand.

"Morning" Pidge greeted Midori mewing.

Shiro was surprised to see her at first, but smiled, “Good morning Katie, how did you sleep?”

"Pretty good" Pidge nodded "Though I could of lived without waking up to a leafy tail in my face" she teased her kitten gently ruffling her leafy mane. "What about you? Did you sleep alright?"

“Yeah, I slept great,” Shiro smiled, “…Are you sure you weren’t bothered by sleeping with me.” He needed to know cause he wanted to ask if they could do it again. He slept so much better with her.

"Well, it is a little strange sharing a bed with someone," Pidge admitted blushing a little "But it didn't take me long to fall asleep.”

“This may seem a little weird…but would you mind sleeping with me again sometime,” Shiro asked with a blush, “I sleep better when you’re with me.” It was true, Shiro looked better rested than he had in a long time.

Pidge blushed at the requested, slowing nodding "Umm sure" Pidge agreed, she wanted to help Shiro and a part of her couldn't help but like the idea of getting closer to Shiro even if he didn't have feelings for her.

“Are you sure,” Shiro questioned, though could hear Kuro telling him not to look a gift horse in the mouth, “I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

"As long as Midori can sleep in your room as well I don't mind," Pidge assured still blushing.

“It shouldn’t be a problem,” Shiro smiled, wondering if he could make the bed bigger.

"Alright but let’s make sure to just keep it between us for the mean time," Pidge suggested.

“Probably a good idea,” Shiro agreed, not sure how the others would react to it.

Kuro very happy that they would have Pidge in their bed more often.

Not in the way that he wanted, but it was better than nothing for now.

"I better get going before someone spots me, I'll see you later Shiro" Pidge said still blushing a little as she left the room.

Shiro smiled, glad things went well. Midori rubbed against his leg before running out to follow Pidge.

Pidge trying not to think too much about Shiro wanting to share a bed with her.

He didn’t have nightmares like he usually did when she was near, the others noticing he seemed more awake than usual. 

Pidge going into the kitchen to get Midori some water, happy to discover she could jump up onto the counter by herself.

Shiro followed her into the kitchen, “Do you know how big she’ll get,” he asked, not sure if she was fully grown or not.

"Buteo says she’ll get a bit big she's only a kitten right now, so she'll probably get a little larger than a normal human cat" Pidge guessed.

“Do you have a place for her to sleep or do you not mind her sleeping on your head,” he teased.

"I made a little blanket bed for her in my room but I guess I can move it when I umm need to," Pidge said not wanting to talk about them sharing a bed out in the open.

Shiro nodded, “Hopefully she’ll use it, Midori seems like the type who likes to cuddle.” Not that he wouldn’t cuddle with Pidge if given the chance.

"I don't mind, I'm a pretty cuddly person too" Pidge said letting the kitten stand in the bowl beforehand pouring some water over her back.

Midori purred, stretching happily as water purred over her, absorbing the water.

Pidge smiling at the little kitten wondering if it would be okay to bring her to breakfast but guessed she most likely couldn't "hey Shiro, do you think Midori would be okay in my room while we were at breakfast," Pidge asked.

“If you’re not comfortable having her run around the castle on her own I think she’ll be fine in your room,” Shiro replied.

"Hmm… alright, I'll put a bowl in there with her just encase she gets hungry while were away," Pidge said, scratching the back of Midori’s ear.

Once Midori was safely in Pidge’s room, thy all got together to head to Buteo’s palace for a good-bye breakfast. Shiro was sure Buteo just wanted Pidge to come, inviting them to be polite.

"Morning Buteo" Pidge greeted as soon as she saw the prince.

Buteo smiled brightly when he saw her, “Lady Pidge! Good morning!”

"Hi" Pidge said smiling "I hope you don't mind but I left Midori on the ship I didn't think it would be okay to bring her to the meal" Pidge explained.

“I understand, I’m just glad I was able to see you before you had to leave,” he said, smiling handsomely at her.

Pidge blushed a little as she smiled back at him, starting to see the signs that Buteo liked her "Me too" Pidge nodded shyly "If you have time I was hoping to ask you some more questions about Midori before we left." she quickly added before the others got the wrong idea.

“Of course, I’d be happy to,” Buteo said, through was a little disappointed she only wanted to talk about her pet. But he guessed it was good for her to have something that would make her think of him.

Pidge knew she couldn't really talk to Buteo about his feelings towards her in front of everyone else and thought this would be a good way to get some one on one time with Buteo, plus she really did have questions about Midori.

Buteo made sure a feast was prepared for them wanting Pidge and the rest of the paladins to know they had their full support.

Pidge and the paladins really enjoying the food, hunk hoping to copy some of the recipes.

The chefs were happy the paladins enjoyed their cooking, offering to give Hunk some of their recipes.

Pidge wondering how she and Buteo could excuse themselves for a few minutes so she could talk to him.

Luckily for her, Allura was trying to help get them alone, hoping Buteo would say something to Pidge.

"Since Buteo maybe you should show Pidge some files about planta-gato's before we leave" the princess suggested.

"That would be really helpful," Pidge agreed.

“It’d be no trouble at all,” Buteo said, happy to be able to spend time alone with Pidge.

Buteo offering pidge his hand, Pidge taking it as he lead her out of the room, Allura smiling brightly.

Shiro could feel Kuro raging at Pidge going off alone with the prince, angry at everyone for trying to get them together.

Keith being the only other one displeased by Pidge being alone with the prince, and once Pidge was alone with him in the library "Prince Buteo could I ask you a few questions. .. that aren't about Midori."

“What would you like to know,” Buteo questioned, wondering if it was more queries about their technology since that’s what she seemed interested in.

"I'm sorry if I'm being too blunt but do you... have feelings for me?" Pidge asked rubbing the back of her neck.

Buteo blushed, freezing up like a kid caught sneaking candy, “Yes, I do have lady Pidge. I had strong feelings since the moment I saw you.”

Pidge blushed not realizing that Buteo feelings began then "Why," Pidge questioned not understanding how that was possible.

“Why is it so hard to believe,” Buteo asked, “You’re beautiful, intelligent, strong and caring.”

Pidge assumed he meant all those things after he got to know her and not just noticed all those things the moment they met " I’m not considered very umm desirable by human standards" Pidge tried to explained.

Buteo seemed surprised to hear that, “Really? But your face, eyes and hair are so pretty, why wouldn’t you have suitors on Earth?”

"Most males in my species prefer females that are taller and... curvier then I am" Pidge muttered.

“I like your height,” Buteo told her, finding that he enjoyed their size difference. He thought it was cute.

Pidge smiled a little hearing that "Thanks, but I have to be honest... at this time, I don't really share those feelings towards you, not that you’re not a good person or handsome I umm" Pidge let out a frustrated groan "I’m not very good at this"

“I understand,” Buteo said, through his wings drooped a bit, “We don’t know each other that well and there’s a war going on.”

Pidge had to admit she felt a little guilty seeing Buteo's wing droop like that "I am interested in you" Pidge admitted blushing she couldn't deny she found him handsome and interesting "But there's also the fact that you're well a prince..." Pidge sighed.

“Are you not allowed to be courted by a prince,” Buteo questioned, not sure if it was an Earth thing or a paladin thing since he didn’t know much about either. 

"No, there's no rule against it, it's just that I don't know how long the paladins are going to be needed, so I might never be able to stay on your planet for long periods of time plus, my family is on earth," Pidge explained.

Buteo knew that the paladins may always be needed. He wanted to say her family could live on his planet, but it would be hard for them to get around since they don’t have wings.

"Plus, I don't think I would make a very good princess" Pidge said fiddling with her glasses.

The Accipiridae prince blinked in surprised, “What makes you say that,” he inquired.

"Well, I'm not really a people person, I'm not very good at... softening my words, I'm very blunt a little too much sometimes, and well I'm not very good with fancy stuff." Pidge explained.

“How fancy do you think you need to be,” Buteo asked, “And I enjoy how blunt you are, everyone is always so careful what they say around me. I respect your honesty.” 

Pidge felt a little touched hearing that from the prince "I guess fancy enough to be presentable to the public and well I'm much more casual and comfy when it comes to clothes and how I behave" Pidge guessed.

“I don’t see anything wrong with the way you behave,” Buteo confessed, then looked down at himself, “Do I seem overly formal to you?” He honestly had no idea, but to him these were pretty normal clothes. They didn’t wear shirts since they have wings and all.

"No..." Pidge lightly shook her head "you look more regal then formal" Pidge commented, not sure how else to explain it, maybe it was his majestic wings or just his presence but regal was defiantly the right word she would describe him as, in looks alone.

“…Thank you?” Buteo wasn’t sure what it meant but it didn’t sound like she meant it as an insult. 

"Oh sorry I guess that's a human word, it just means I think you look majestic and dignified." Pidge explained blushing.

“Oh, thank you,” Buteo said blushing as well, “Is it the wings?”

"Yeah, partly" Pidge admitted blushing more hoping that she wasn't saying something shallow by his peoples standards.

Buteo smiled, glad she liked his wings since they were actually an odd color for his people, through doubted she knew that.  
"I think there a really beautiful color" pidge admitted.

“I’m glad you think so,” Buteo said, his wings fluttering happy.

Pidge smiled relived she said something right.

“This is probably sudden, but would you consider a relationship after Zarkon is defeated,” Buteo questioned.

"Maybe" Pidge replied "I just... don't know how long that's going to take," she admitted.

“I don’t either,” he admitted. Even he knew he could lose interest or forget about her after a few years.

"Why do you ask?" Pidge questioned though had a feeling what this was leading to.

“It’s nothing, just…wishful thinking,” Buteo said, wondering if he should try courting her, through his heart kept telling him yes.

"Umm well I was kind of wondering if there was some way for use to get in contact with you, encase I need any advice or help with Midori" Pidge explained.

Buteo smiled, though was a little disappointed she only wanted to contact him about her new pet, “There is, but feel free to call about anything.”

"And if you ever need help, feel free to do the same" Pidge replied "whether or not we build a relationship later in our lives, I still want to be friends with you" Pidge said smiling.

“I feel the same way lady Pidge,” Buteo said, taking her hand and kissing it.

Pidge blushing a little giving Buteo a kind smile.

“I hope to hear from you soon,” Buteo smiled, giving her a communicator. 

"I'll see what I can do" Pidge said examining the communicator "this is encrypted right," Pidge asked just make sure.

“Of course,” Buteo answered, “But you can check if you want.”

"Thanks I might do that, it could give me good ideas on how to improve our own encryptions" Pidge said, putting the device in her pocket.

Buteo continued walking and gave her books on how to care for her new pet, “Do you need anything else?”

"I think this should be everything, Thanks for all your help and hospitality" Pidge said looking up at the prince, "maybe the next time I come to this planet you could show me around a little more" she suggested.

“I’d enjoy that a lot,” Buteo smiled, glad she was planning on coming back some time. Hopefully it wouldn’t be too long.

"We better get back to the others before they start to worry about us," Pidge suggested.

“Don’t want them to think I kidnapped you,” Buteo joked, leading her back to the dining room.

"Something like that" she softly laughed, fallowing Buteo with the books in her arms.

Shiro was feeling impatient, wondering what was talking them so long to get back. He hoped Pidge was rejecting the prince and that he would take it well.

Pidge and Buteo returning to the room, Pidge carrying a few books. Allura smiling at the two of them dying to know how the talk went.

“It was my honor to have Princess Allura and the Paladins of Voltron visit us,” Buteo said politely, “Let it be known that the Accipitridae are your allies in this war against the Galra Empire.” 

"Thank you prince Buteo, for your hospitality and your efforts against the Galra empire, the Accipitridae are an irreplaceable old and new ally to Voltron" Allura replied with a curtsy, Pidge giving a small bow to be polite.

Shiro was glad nothing seemed to have happened between them. Kuro was still upset they were alone in the first place but he told him to get over it.

They said their final good byes, Buteo giving Pidge one more kiss on the hand before they all got into the ship and prepared to take off.

Shiro was a little peeved that Buteo kissed Pidge’s hand, but told himself it wasn’t that big of a deal. Through he didn’t do it for Princess Allura…maybe he was just reading too much into it.

After the ship took off, Pidge started to head towards her room to check up on Midori.

Midori mewed and jumped into Pidge’s arms once she walked into the room, curling up with her tail hitting her face.

Pidge huffing the tail out of her face, gently ruffling her mane "You better not make a habit out of that" Pidge told the little kitten before nuzzling her. Pidge sitting down with Midori taking a look at the communicator she got from Buteo.

After taking a quick sniff at it, Midori looked up at Pidge curiously. She nuzzled her head under her chin, noticing she seemed a little troubled.

"I'm alright Midori" Pidge assured, petting her, Pidge just felt a little confused over her feeling, she had been pinning for Shiro for what felt like such a long time and now nice a guy was showing interest in her, pidge starting to think it might be better to move on from her crush on Shiro, but mentally decided that for now there was no rush, they had a lot of other stuff to worry about right now, over confusing feelings and love lives.

Shiro was still having a mental argument with Kuro about whether or no he should confess to Katie. It didn’t seem like the right time, worried she might be confused after what happened with Buteo. 

Pidge put the communicator away when there was a knock on her door, getting up to open it a little surprised to find Allura on the other side "Oh hey Allura what's up?" Pidge questioned Allura with a cat like grin on her face that made pidge a little worried.

“Oh nothing,” Allura sang, rocking on her feet, I was just curious what you and Prince Buteo were talking about while you were gone.”

Pidge blushed a little "Just some stuff" Pidge muttered looking down at Midori.

Allura assumed there was more to it with Pidge’s blush, leaning down closer, “What kind of stuff?”

Pidge sighed and took a step back "Come in and I'll tell you," Pidge said thinking making talking about this would make her feel less confused.

Biting back a squeal of excitement, Allura let herself in, hoping for some girl talk and gossip. 

Pidge sitting down on her bed with Midori "Once me and Buteo were alone I just kind of asked him if he had feelings for me and he admitted that he did," pidge started off.

“No way,” Allura said, though she was completely aware of it, “What did you say then?”

"I... pretty much told him I didn't have the same type of feelings for him that he had for me" Pidge explained.

Allura deflated, “You didn’t even offer to give him a chance,” she pouted a bit, thinking they would look cute together.  
"Umm, it's not that simple, we got talking and agreed that with me not able to stay in one spot for long that it's not the best time to start a relationship, so we kind of agreed that we would give us a chance after the war was over, you know if were still interested in each other by then" Pidge explained rubbing the back of her neck.

“So you are interested in him,” Allura squealed, finding it exciting, “Do you have a way to stay in contact with him?”

"Yeah I got a communicator from him... so I could ask him questions about Midori but he told me to pretty much call him anytime" Pidge explained.

“When do you plan on calling him,” Allura asked excitedly.

"I don't know" Pidge said shyly "I figured I'll call him the next time I have a question"

“It wouldn’t hurt to call him just to chat,” Allura told her, “I’m sure he’d love to hear from you.”

"I guess I could call him tomorrow... just to make sure it works" Pidge said blushing, thinking it would be too soon to call him now. "But what time should I call him? I don't want to accidentally call him when he's busy or doing something important."

“Maybe sometime after dinner,” Allura suggested, figuring he’d be done working by then.

"Alright I'll try that" Pidge said glancing at the communicator.

Allura smiled, hoping they could find a way to make a relationship work.

"You think it's a good idea for me to get close to Buteo?" Pidge asked sounding hesitant.

“Of course,” Allura answered, “Just because we’re in the middle of a war doesn’t mean you don’t deserve happiness.”

"But I feel like I should be focusing on the war and finding my family more than relationship stuff" Pidge admitted looking sadly down at Midori.

Allura gave her a sad smile, “I know you have a lot going on Pidge, but having someone to talk to may help.”

"But that's what I have you guys for," Pidge half joked she trusted all of them but sometimes kept things to herself not wanting to worry the team, and possible making them not sync up like they needed to.

Shiro felt the same, which is why he didn’t tell the team when he had nightmares and kept his feelings for Pidge a secret. 

"Maybe it would be nice talking to someone outside of the team" Pidge admitted.

“I’m sure you and Prince Buteo would have a lot to talk about,” Allura said smiling. 

"I do find him and his people interesting" Pidge agreed gently petting Midori.

“I was always fascinated but their wings as a child,” Allura confessed.

"Yeah same, their wings all look amazing, and I have to admit I do really love the color of Buteo's wings, their a really nice bronze," Pidge complimented

“It’s a rather strange color but it suits him nicely,” Allura agreed.

"What do you mean by 'it's a strange color?" Pidge questioned not seeing anything strange with the color.

“Just that it seemed different that the other’s wing colors,” Allura explained, “But it could be more common than I think.”

"I never really noticed, but I guess in the grand scheme of things we really didn't get to meet a lot of them" Pidge wondered out loud thinking that different colors could even be the results of growing up in different regions on the planet.

“I suppose you are right,” Allura agreed, thinking that it didn’t really matter anyways, not sure why she brought it up.

"... I'm still kind of amazed that he's interested in me" Pidge admitted "I'm really not that interesting to look at and well my tech talk usually go over most people’s head." Pidge explained.

“What are you talking about Pidge? You’re beautiful,” Allura assured her, “And even if he doesn’t understand your tech talk doesn’t mean he doesn’t like to listen.”

Pidge blushed and nodded "Thanks, but he's was just probably being polite in listening to what I'm saying, and not enjoying it.”

“He might enjoy it if it’s coming from you,” Allura said with a wink.

Pidge cheeks started heating up "You make it sound like he just likes hearing me talk," she muttered.

“He could,” Allura argued. 

"I doubt it's that simple" Pidge muttered blushing a little more looking down at Midori.

Allura pouted a bit, guessing that she should have figured that Pidge would be stubborn about romance.

Pidge just didn't really understand a lot about romance, or her own feeling sometimes for that matter.

The princess was eager to play match maker and didn’t find it that strange that Buteo was interested in Pidge.

And Allura couldn’t help but picture what a cute couple the two would make.

Shiro of course would disagree with her, but wouldn’t be able to tell her why.

Pidge kind of liking the idea of someone liking her for just being her.

Which Shiro did, but he felt a lot of guilt wanting his best friend’s little sister.

"Hey Allura, do you think the mice could teach Midori how to hide when there's danger?" Pidge asked.

“I’m sure they won’t mind at all, once I assure them that Midori won’t eat them,” Allura laughed.

"Yes please and I'll make sure she knows messing with the mice is a no, no" Pidge assured

Allura smiled and went to go find her mice.

Pidge waiting in her room playing with Midori.

Shiro knocked on Pidge’s door, wanting to talk to her and see how she was doing.

"Come in" Pidge said using a metal straw to play with Midori, Pidge assuming it was just Allura.

“Hey Katie,” Shiro greeted walking into her room, smiling when he saw her playing with Midori.

"Oh hey Shiro, what's up," Pidge said looking up at him, Midori approaching Shiro, recognizing him, mewing at the edge of the bed for him to pet her.

“Nothing, I just wanted to see you,” Shiro confessed, sitting down and gently petting Midori, scratching her leafy ears.

"Oh, okay," Pidge nodded, a little surprised by that, but she guessed it wasn't too unusual for Shiro just to check up on her. Midori mewing and purring he leaves fluffing up a little.

Shiro could feel Kuro raging in his mind, telling him to make a move on her while he had the chance. He didn’t want that bird brained prince stealing her away.

"Are you feeling better now that we left the planet and are on the move again," Pidge asked

“Yeah, I feel better,” Shiro said, glad that Pidge wouldn’t have to deal with the prince and they hopefully wouldn’t be back for a while.

"Good," Pidge smiled "But tell me if your arm starts acting up again."

“I will,” Shiro promised, hoping Kuro wouldn’t take control of it again now that they were away from Buteo.

"Do you still want me to meet up in your room after lights out?" Pidge asked wondering if Shiro still needed her to help get some sleep.

“If you wouldn’t mind,” Shiro said blushing. He was already looking forward to night time, through hoped he didn’t make her uncomfortable.

"No worries was just double checking" Pidge smiled, kind of looking forward to night as well, though reminded herself that she was just helping as a friend, and that she shouldn't pine for him or hope for something more.

Shiro winced a bit as Kuro’s shouting got louder, telling him to confess and threatening to take control if he didn’t.

"You alright Shiro?" Pidge asked putting a hand on Shiro’s flesh arm.

“Yeah, just a bit of a headache,” he responded, mentally telling Kuro to shut up.

Pidge frowned a little, "You seem to be getting those a lot lately," Pidge commented.

“Don’t worry, it’s probably nothing,” Shiro said, knowing he could tell her that a voice in his head has been causing them.

"Maybe I should see if Allura has some kind of cat scan on the ship just to make sure," Pidge said looking up at Shiro concerned.

Shiro wondered if that would be a good idea. What if there was something wrong with him? He was hearing voices after all. He even gave it a name.

Midori bumped her head against Shiro's arm mewing up at him, Pidge looking worried "IF you think something might be wrong please tell me, I promise it will just be between us I won't tell the others anything till we know for sure if something is wrong" Pidge promised, feeling like Shiro had been holding something back for a while.

The black paladin just looked at her. There was so much he wanted to tell Pidge. Should he tell her about Kuro? Would Kuro go away if he told Pidge the truth about how he felt?

"Please Shiro, you're always my confidant let me be yours" Pidge said gently grabbing his hand and squeezing it.

“…I promise to tell you when I’m ready,” Shiro swore, not ready to let her know just yet. It just didn’t feel like the right time.

"Okay, whenever you want I'm ready to listen" Pidge promised smiling up at him.

“Thanks Katie,” Shiro smiled, happy he had her.

‘We could have her in a lot more ways if you just freaken tell her how you feel!' Kuro snapped.

Shiro did his best to ignore him, even if it was right.

Pidge lightly squeezing his hand just before Midori decided to lay over their hands making pidge softly laugh.

Shiro didn’t try to move his hand, liking having an excuse to keep holding Pidge’s.

Pidge kind of liking it too using her other hand to gently pet Midori.

He enjoyed the quiet moment between them, even with Kuro telling him to make a move.

‘You’re holding her hand and you’re so close to Katie all you have to do is lean down and freaken kiss her when she looks up at you! You don't even have to use words to get your point across' Kuro groaned thinking Shiro was an idiot.

Looking down at Pidge he noticed how soft and pink her lips were. How would they feel against his? Should he take the risk?

Pidge's honey brown eyes gazed up at Shiro. 'Do it before you lose your chance!' Kuro yelled.

Deciding to go for it Shiro slowly moved closer to her, only to quickly pull back when Allura came back in the room.

"Oh hi Allura" Pidge said quickly letting go of Shiro's hand, to pick up Midori, Midori staring at the mice curiously, the mice hesitantly starting back at the cat half tucked behind Allura shoulder. "So Mice, this is Midori my new pet," Pidge explained petting the kitten

Midori tried to get a closer look at the mice, the smallest mouse, Chulatt, moving closer so their noses were touching. Midori blinked then gave Chulatt a small lick.

Chulatt rubbed it's fur back down, the lick ruffling it up a bit, but otherwise seemed alright. Two of the other mice slowly approaching Midori as well.

The jumped on her head once they deemed it was safe enough, Platt getting nestled up in some leaves.

Midori fluffing up her leaves for them "I think they like each other" Pidge smiled.

“If they can communicate with each other the mice should be able to teach Midori to hide,” Allura agreed.

"Maybe we should give them time to get to know each other before we start training Midori" Pidge suggested gently putting them on the ground.

“That might be a good idea,” Allura said, “Would the four of you like to play with Midori for a while?”

All of them squeaking and nodding Midori curiously looking up at Allura then down at the mice.

The mice squeaked at Midori who nodded and stretched before walking off with them on her back.

Allura glanced over at Shiro curiously wondering why he was in Pidge’s room with her, as Pidge smiled down at Midori and the mice, happy her kitten seem to get along with them.

Shiro avoided looking at Allura, trying to focus on the mice playing on Midori. He could feel Kuro raging that Allura came in at the wrong moment.

Pidge confused and a little curious why Shiro had been leaning closer to her before Allura came in.

Was it a good thing that Pidge had no idea that he was trying to kiss her?

Pidge had a fleeting thought that Shiro was about to kiss her, but thought that was only her wishful thinking.

Shiro kind of wished Allura would leave so he could attempt to kiss her again, but thought he should wait.

After a while Midori only being a kitten started to feel tired, after playing and chasing the mice around, jumping back up to Pidge’s bed and curling up on Pidge's lap, Pidge lightly petting her "hmm I'm not sure if she's just tired or might need some more water" Pidge hummed wanting to make sure she took care of Midori right.

“She could need both,” Shiro shrugged, gently petting Midori too, “Should I get her a bowl of water?”

"Sure, better to be safe," Pidge nodded.

Shiro got up and went to get water for Midori, ignoring Kuro’s angry ranting.

"So... why what were you and Shiro talking about before I came back," Allura asked curiously.

"Oh, he just came to check up on me and see Midori" Pidge replied trying not to blush as she thought about how long Shiro and her held hands.

“Hopefully he’s trying not to fill the role of a protective brother,” Allura said, noticing he didn’t really seem to approve of Buteo hanging out with Pidge.

"He might," Pidge guessed, it would make sense since Shiro probably felt the need to fill in that position till they found Matt.

Shiro came back, placing the bowl down for Midori, who jump down and drank some.

"Thanks" Pidge said nodding to Shiro, Midori not seeming too dehydrated which was good.

The mice helped themselves to some water as well, Midori not seeming to mind.

"Looks like Midori's okay with sharing" Pidge said, taking this as a good sign for her to bond with the mice.

“She knows they’re not a threat, unless they try to nibble on her leaves,” Shiro joked.

Pidge glanced at Allura "Umm make sure the mice know not to do that," Pidge said not sure how Midori would take having her leaves eaten.

The mice looked offended that they thought they would do that, climbing on Midori’s back.

"Sorry, just double checking" Pidge assured "Midori my first planto-gato so I'm still learning everything about her.”

“She seems pretty easy to take care of so far,” Shiro commented petting Midori’s head, “I doubt she’ll cause much trouble.”

"Yeah, I guess your right" Pidge said though a part of her was still really worried about messing up.

Shiro put a hand on her shoulder, “Don’t worry Pidge, we’ll all help take care of her. She can be the team mascot.” 

Pidge smiled a little at that "I think we will all need an element gato if we really want to stick to personal loin theme."

“True,” Shiro chuckled, wondering if there were other types.

"There are many different type of feline creatures from different planets, that are considered house pets" Allura said thoughtfully though wondered how many still existed.

“Any flying ones,” Shiro questioned, smiling a bit as he pictured it.

"There is a Chineko that is a feline with white wings, some even come with black feathered bodies." Allura said.

“Kind of sounds like Black,” Shiro commented, thinking about his lion.

"Yes many of the loins design were based on different feline creatures trough out the galaxy," Allura explained.

“Which reminds me, why did you decide to design robots to be lions,” Shiro questioned.

"Well, my father wanted an animal that was both majestic and powerful, but could be galactically recognized and since feline like creatures are fairly common I thought it was the best choice as a unifying defender of the galaxy," Allura explained.

“We have lions on Earth too, through male lions have big manes,” Shiro explained.

"Oh, how strange," Allura replied.

“Did you have lions on Altea,” Shiro asked.

"Ys, but they didn't have manes" Allura explained.

Pidge pet Midori, wondering if she would get along with her dog Gunther.

"We even had a few types of planto-gato's that were common on the planet though most were red or purple" Allura explained glancing at Midori.

“Do you know if they change colors,” Shiro asked, wondering if it was like leaves changing colors during the seasons.

"Yes, but only when they went to hotter or colder regions," Allura explained.

“So will Midori stay the same color or change since she’s leaving her native planet,” Shiro questioned.

"I'm not sure, she may be a slightly different race from the ones that were breed on Altean," Allura replied "We can check in the books that Buteo gave to make sure."

Shiro felt his eyebrow twitch at the mention of Buteo, but was glad it was Allura brining him up instead of Pidge.

"Speaking of which I need a translator for those books," Pidge mentioned.

"I'm sure I can get a computer to translate them into a digital file for you" Allura replied.

It couldn’t translate into English, but Pidge was starting to learn Altean.

It was the best medium for Pidge at the moment.

Midori walked around the room with the mice on her back who seemed to be enjoying the ride.

"If it's alright I'll leave the mice with you, I still need to double check over a few minor controls to make sure they don't need recalibration after the repairs" Allura said feeling bad she had to leave so soon before her and Pidge got a chance to do more girl talk.

"Yeah, no worries, I'm sure Midori will love the company" Pidge assured.

Once Allura left Shiro sighed and turned to Pidge who was watching Midori play with the mice. He had been so close to kissing her. Should he try it again?

Pidge glancing over at Shiro feeling his eyes on her, "Is something the matter Shiro," Pidge asked brushing some of her messy hair behind on of her ears.

“No, everything’s fine,” he assured her with a smile, sitting back down next to her. Should he take the risk? He could feel Kuro raging, telling him to make his move.

"It just kind of seemed like before you wanted to... say something" Pidge really not wanting her imagination to assume what Shiro had been trying to do.

“…I do,” he confessed, “I’m just…not sure how to say it and I’m worried what will happen if I say it.”

"Well, how about a blanket of forgiveness? Where no matter what you say I won't take personally and or won't hold it over you or anything like that," Pidge suggested, her curiously buzzing with the need to know.

Shiro smiled, finding the idea cute. How right was Kuro about Pidge liking him? Did she really see him like that? Was he brave enough to tell her?

‘Stop being a damn idiot and kiss her that way you don't have to spend all this time thinking of what to say!' Kuro shouted.

Shiro clenched his head, Kuro’s shouting starting to hurt it. This would probably be easier if he could keep his mouth shut.

"Another headache," Pidge asked concerned "Do you need to lay down?”

“Y…yeah, maybe,” Shiro answered, grateful for the subject change.

"You can lay down in here if you like" Pidge offered.

“Thanks,” Shiro said, “…Would you mind staying with me?”

"No worries I'll be right beside you" Pidge assured.

Smiling, Shiro laid down, placing a hand over Pidge’s.

Pidge turning her hand and gently grabbing his hand, wondering if they were going to make a habit out of this.

Shiro hoped they would, he enjoyed sharing a bed with Pidge, enjoyed having her close. He felt his head hurt worse the longer he kept himself from kissing her.

Pidge gently rubbing her thumb over the knuckles of his hand to try and help calm his headache.

‘Let me out' Kuro growled lowly.

The black paladin sighed, feeling relaxed and starting to drift off. He hoped with Pidge here Kuro wouldn’t bother him in his dreams.

Pidge staying close to Shiro holding onto his hand as she heard his breathing start to even as he drifted asleep.

After a while Shiro’s eyes opened again, being a piercing, glowing yellow.


	11. Kuro Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pidge finally meets Kuro.

Pidge didn’t notice, her eyes watching Midori and the mice playing together on a pillow in the corner of the room looking super sweet and cute together.

Kuro smirked when he realized he was finally in control, Shiro currently out of commission at the moment so he didn’t have to worry about him bothering his time with Pidge.

Pidge glancing back at Shiro when she heard him moving still holding onto his hand "Feeling a little better," she asked then freezing as she saw his ember eyes.

“Feeling better than I have in a long time Katie,” Kuro purred, gently pulling her closer to him and kissed her.

Pidge freezing as she felt his warm lips touch hers, thinking she had drifted to sleep and this was a dream, her eyes half closing about to lean into the kiss when she felt his tongue against her lower lip snapping her mind out of its surprised daze, pushing against Shiro's chest and pulling away from the kiss. Staring up at Shiro wide eyed not sure if this was real or not.

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to kiss you,” Kuro purred again, cupping her cheek, “Your lips are as soft as I thought they’d be.” He moved down to get another kiss.

"Takashi wait" Pidge said putting her hand over his mouth "What, why, when?" Her mind felt scrambled she couldn't believe any of this, and the tingling feeling over her lips did not help straighten her thoughts out in the least.

“Kissing, I want to and now,” Kuro answered, kissing her finger, nipping on them lightly. 

That small action sending a warm shiver down her spine "I mean where is this coming from" she questioned, this feeling too good to be a dream.

“I just finally decided to stop beating around the push and show you how I really feel,” he said, licking her fingers since her hand was still over his mouth.

Pidge letting in a small gasp, as his warm wet tongue traced over her fingers, worried if she moved her hand he would try to kiss her lips again "W-who are you?" Pidge questioned "You’re not the Shiro I know.”

“Always such a smart girl Katie,” he chuckled, “Shiro calls me Kuro, so I guess you can call me that too. I’m not Shiro, but I’m part of him at the same time.”

"Kuro" she said slowly to make sure she said it right "...Are you the one that's been making Shiro's arm active?" Pidge questioned.

“I was, I didn’t like that bird brain prince being so close to you,” he growled, “Shiro didn’t like it either.”  
"What’s wrong with Prince Buteo?" Pidge questioned curiously.

“We didn’t like that he was too close to you and we want you,” Kuro explained.

"You're making it sound like both you and Shiro, want me... romantically" Pidge said a part of her mentally denying that it could be true.

“We do want you like that,” Kuro said, “I had to take control cause that idiot Shiro was too scared to make a move!”

Pidge using her other hand to gently rub Kuro's arm to calm him down "How long has he- have you both had feeling for me?" Pidge asked trying to stay calm as her mind ran a mile a minute.

“Shiro’s had feelings for you for a while,” Kuro said, “And I’ve had them for as long as he has.” He attempted to move her hand so he could kiss her again.

"Why was Shiro scared of telling me," Pidge questioned letting him move her hand away thinking he was just trying to talk a little clearer.

“Because he worries too much,” was Kuro’s reply, kissing her on the lips.

It took Pidge a moment to fight against the urge to just melt into the kiss, putting her hand's on his shoulders and pulling away "But wait, I have a lot more questions. Like, when you did you start to exist in Shiro’s mind and what exactly is Shiro worried about?" Pidge questioned.

Kuro groaned, “Can’t we talk about it later? I’ve wanted so long to finally be able to kiss you and I’d rather not waste any time.”

Pidge blushed a deep red at the requested, she couldn't count how many times she dreamed of kissing Shiro and Kuro might be her only chance to do that "O-okay, just take it slow alright? I don't have much experience," Pidge admitted shyly.

“That’s fair,” Kuro agreed, not wanting to scare her off despite how much he wanted her. He figured Shiro would thank him for this later.

Pidge shyly leaning forward and gently pressing her soft lips against Kuro's.

Kuro shivered as their lips touched, loving the feeling of her soft lips against his.

Pidge closing her eyes as she slowly started moving her lips against his, not sure if she was doing this right.

Cupping her face, Kuro deepened the kiss just a little so he wouldn’t scare her off.

Pidge softly sighing into the kiss, her mind not believing this was real that Shiro or a part of Shiro was kissing her, on her bed of all places.

Kuro took the sigh as a sign she was enjoying the kiss, gently petting her hair which felt soft and fluffy.

Pidge letting out a soft little mew, loving the feeling on her hair being touched, her body relaxing against Kuro's.

He shivered when he heard her mewl, unable to believe that such a small sound could turn him on so much.

Pidge's fingers gently running over Kuro's shoulders, having the urge for a long while to touch and feel his muscles.

“Katie,” Kuro purred against the kiss, moving his hands down to wrap them around her slim waist. 

Pidge blushed hearing Shi- Kuro's voice say her name like that, her hand's gilding over his arms, her fingers tracing over his muscles.

Kuro purred again, feeling her fingers touch his arms, flexing for her.

Pidge laughing softly against the kiss a little surprised Shiro was trying to show off to her.

Kuro knew Pidge liked his arms so he just wanted her to enjoy his body, hoping she’d let him enjoy hers later.

Pidge pulling away from the kiss needing air, looking up at Kuro with have open eyes and flushed cheeks, softy panting as she caught her breath.

He was tempted to kiss her again but decided to give her time to breath, glad he got to kiss her breathless. 

"Was I... alright,” Pidge asked curiously, as she gazed up at him, not really sure if she was doing a good job with kissing.

“You were perfect,” Kuro assured her, giving Pidge a sexy smirk. She was just too adorable and it made him want her more.

Seeing Shir…er, Kuro smirk down at her like that made her heart beat a little faster her cheeks reddening more "Thanks" Pidge squeaked, Pidge wondering if she was taking advantage of Shiro, maybe only Kuro had feelings for her "are you sure Shiro want's this," Pidge asked worried.

“Of course he wants this,” Kuro said, “We both want you. He was just too much of a coward to make a move. I came to surface when that prince was putting the moves on you.”

"Guess that would explain why your arm acted up whenever Buteo was around" Pidge hummed "Does that mean Shiro’s arm will glow whenever your angry or jealous," Pidge asked curiously her fingers gently tracing over his shoulders.

“Only when it comes to you,” Kuro told her, not liking the idea of any man taking her from him. Shiro felt the same but wouldn’t admit it.

"But... why me," Pidge asked curiously figuring Shiro could... probably do better than her considering his looks and kind personality.

“You’re smart, kind and cute,” Kuro said petting her cheek, “Why is it so hard to believe that I…we, like you?”

"Well..." Pidge glanced up and down Shiro "You’re kind of really good looking for one, and your strong, protective, caring and well there's probably a lot of girls... and guys who would want someone like you" Pidge replied having heard about how popular Shiro was back at the academy.

Kuro almost let out a pleased purr, “Are you one of the people who want me,” he asked leaning closer to her.

Pidge felt her cheeks heating up having Kuro so close to her, Pidge's honey brown eyes gazing up at him "And what will you do if I say yes,” Pidge questioned.

“Kiss you again and probably not stop,” Kuro admitted, already wanting to kiss her again He’s wanted her for so long he didn’t want Shiro to take control.

Shiro was starting to stir in the back of Kuro’s mind

"That sounds pretty good to me" pidge admitted, a little embarrassed with herself.

Kuro smirked and moved down to kiss her again, putting his hands on her hips.

Pidge leaning up to meet him half way wrapping her arms around his neck pressing her body against his, wanting to be closer to him.

Letting out a low growl into the kiss, Kuro deepened it, loving the feeling of her body pressed against his. Her body was so small and soft, he couldn’t take it.

Pidge making sweet little mews into the kiss didn't help either.

Shiro waking up in the back of Kuro's mind, and for a second thinking he was still dreaming having an out of body experience as he kissed pidge.

Then quickly feeling horrified as he realized this was real and Kuro had taken control 'No stop get off of Pidge' Shiro cried.

‘She wants this you idiot, and her name is Katie,” Kuro reminded, holding Pidge closer.

'I know her name is Katie!' Shiro snapped, he always called her Katie when they were alone it's just easier to see her as Pidge his teammate mate right now considering what his body was doing with hers, and not Katie, his respected commanders daughter, and one of his dear friends little sister. You can't just pounce on her and say that she want-' Shiro cut himself off as Pidge made this low pleased moan into their kiss, one of her hands trailing up the back of his neck feeling over his hair.

‘You were saying,’ Kuro responded smugly, smirking into the kiss, wanting to make her moan more.

Shiro could hardly believe it, Pidge was actually enjoying them kissing her. Pidge making this sweet mewing noise, as Kuro slide his hand under her shirt, touching the soft smooth skin of her back.

They couldn’t believe how soft her skin was, their body heating up of the thought of her soft body pressed against theirs. 

‘Slow down, don't push Katie too much you might scare her,' Shiro said, still feeling guilty for his other half doing this to his friends little sister and commanders daughter.

‘If she’s scared or wants to stop she’ll let me know,’ Kuro told him, knowing Pidge wasn’t the type to just lay back and take something if she didn’t want it.

Pidge's hand gently careless Kuro's cheek, shyly opening her mouth as Kuro's tongue slide over her lower lip.

Her lips tasted so sweet, he couldn’t resist but to slip his tongue in her mouth, hoping to taste more.

Pidge made a surprised squeak as his tongue slid into her mouth brushing against her tongue, Pidge shyly rubbing her tongue against his.

'I can't believe this is happening' Shiro said amazed and a little turned on.

Kuro growled at the cute squeak she made, rubbing their tongues together. ‘Oh trust me, this is happening.’

Pidge making cut mewing noises as she tasted Shiro, their tongues rubbing together Pidge pulling herself closer to him to deepen the kiss.

Shiro amazed how into this she seem to be, and how much Katie seem to be enjoying it.

Kuro deepened the kiss, moving his hands down to rub her hips. She was so cute, he couldn’t get enough of her.

A trail of saliva connected their mouths as Pidge pulled away from the kiss softly panting, "Wow," Pidge muttered.

“Yeah, wow,” Kuro purred lowly, bringing a hand up to pet her hair.

Pidge blushing a little leaning into his touch. Shiro amazed thinking he would only over see her looking at him like this or holding her like this in his dreams.

The yellow in Kuro’s eyes started to fade, signaling that Shiro was about to take control again.

"Kuro, thanks for this" Pidge said gently caressing his cheek "But if it's alright, could I talk to Shiro?"

With a sigh, Kuro nodded and closed his eyes. When Shiro opened them he looked worried, “Pidge, are you okay?”

"Yes I’m alright" pidge assured "How much did you see between me and Kuro? "

“Just where we were kissing,” Shiro admitted blushing, not sure what else to say.

Pidge blushed as well "So... Kuro told me that you have feelings for me.... is that true," Pidge questioned feeling a little worried it wasn't.

“It is,” Shiro confessed, blushing more, “I’m hoping since you kissed us back that means you return my feelings?”

Pidge blushed and shyly nodded "Yeah, I like you too Takashi."

Shiro smiled gently, leaning down to kiss Pidge, cupping her cheek.

Pidge closing her eyes leaning up to meet his kiss, her soft lips pressing gently against his.

Shiro felt sparks when they kissed, her lips soft against his. He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb as they kissed.

Pidge gently returning the kiss, leaning into his gentle touch, really hoping this was all real and not a dream.

Shiro was hoping the same thing, and that nothing would ruin the moment between them. He forgot the mice were there and were staring at them in shock.

Midori napping in the corner, Pidge's fingers roaming over Shiro's shoulders and arms, loving the chance to freely touch them.

He moaned lightly into the kiss, lightly licking her sweet lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

Pidge made soft mew noises into the kiss as she carefully moved herself to climb on Shiro's lap so neither one of them had to twist so much while kissing.

Shiro pulled her bottom lip into his mouth and lightly sucked on it.

Pidge softly moaned, melting into the kiss, leaning her body against Shiro's, her smaller body nestling perfectly against his.

It drove Shiro crazy having her body pressed against his, wanting to touch her more but didn’t want to push her, not sure what she was comfortable with.

Pidge gently breaking the kiss, resting her forehead against his, "As much as I would love to keep going... I do have a lot of questions for you" Pidge said softly panting, her breath brushing over his lips.

Shiro winced a bit, knowing they’d probably be about Kuro, “What is it?”

"How long has Kuro been around," Pidge asked curiously.

“Do you remember when we were having breakfast with Buteo and I suddenly ran out,” Shiro asked, “That’s when I first heard him and he took control of my arm.”

"That matches up with what Kuro told me... about your arm I mean, he pretty much told me it acted up whenever Buteo was" Pidge started to blush ' 'putting the moves on me' " Pidge quoted.

“I’m surprised you didn’t notice with the way he was looking at you,” Shiro said, “Through I guess Keith also had no idea. He just thought the prince was up to something.”

"I just thought he was being nice, and was showing interest in me because I was a different species," Pidge explained "I'm not really used to people showing... that kind of interest in me" Pidge admitted. "And it does make me feel a little better that Keith didn't know either." Neither one of them that great at social cues.

“If that was the case wouldn’t he have been interested in all of us,” Shiro pointed out, “I think I hid my feelings better than Buteo did.”

"I'll give you that, I had no idea about your feelings for me, but in my defense, maybe I just seemed the most interesting out of all of you" Pidge replied teasingly.

“I can’t deny that you’re interesting,” Shiro smiled, “And that you have a nice smile. I really like the big dorky grins you do.”

Pidge blushed and smiled a little, "by the way... when did you start to have feelings for me?" Pidge asked curiously.

“I while after you said you were going to leave and the castle got attacked,” Shiro said, “I didn’t want you to leave but I knew that you had too. I’m glad you decided to stay.”

"Me too" Pidge smiled " And you can kind of thank Keith for that, he helped me see where I needed to be," Pidge explained.

“You did a great job saving us,” Shiro praised, “You really knew what you were doing.”

"Allura helped and so did Rover," Pidge said with a sad smile.

Shiro put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile.

Pidge returned the smile, a little surprised with just the hand on her shoulder "You know I'm good with hugs too right?" Pidge commented with a slight smirk not seeing a hug that big of a deal after their make out.

Smiling, Shiro wrapped his arms around Pidge, holding her close and gently petting her hair.

Pidge let out a small laugh as she hugged him back gently leaning against him "Thanks," Pidge said softly.

Shiro took the time to just enjoy holding her, liking that they finally had some alone time with each other.

Pidge still amazed that Shiro actually liked her and that they made out.

“Everything alright,” Shiro asked, petting her hair, noticing she seemed a little spacey. 

"Sorry, my mind is just kind of racing at the moment... you actually having feelings for me was not something I was expecting to happen" Pidge muttered.

“Why is it so surprising,” Shiro questioned. Was it really that hard for her to believe that he was interested in her?

"Well umm" Pidge started to blush again "I've kind of had a crush on you for... longer then I probably should have" Pidge muttered "And I guess I just convinced myself that... this... was never going to happen," Pidge explained.

“To be honest I never thought this would happen either,” Shiro said, “I felt like I was taking advantage of your kindness when you agreed to share a bed with me.”

"I would of said no or told you if I didn't want you and besides I just like the chance to help you, I kind of felt bad that I couldn't figure out what the problem was with your arm... not knowing about Kuro at the time," Pidge replied

“He’s happier with you around,” Shiro said, “And I am too.”

"So did you ask me to share a bed to keep him quiet or was it because of your nightmares," Pidge asked curiously, not sure if that was the truth or a cover story.

“A little of both,” Shiro confessed, “I think he causes some of my nightmares.”

"what makes you think that?" Pidge asked.

“Some of the bad dreams involve talking to him,” he admitted.

"What do you talk to him about," Pidge asked resting her head on his shoulder.

“You,” Shiro told her, “He kept telling me to do something and I never thought it was a good idea. Not that I regret having feelings for you or anything.”

"What made you think it was a bad idea?" Pidge questioned "Is it because of my age?"

“That’s part of it,” Shiro sighed, “It just also didn’t seem like the best time to start a relationship while we’re working on defending the universe.”

"I get that," Pidge nodded having similar feeling about her family, then remember her talk with Allura it was okay to let herself have a little happiness even during the hardest of times "But if you’re willing, I would like to give us a chance" Pidge said trying to be confident but felt so nervous.

“I’m willing to give us a chance too,” Shiro said, putting his hands over hers, smiling down at her, “Do you think we should tell the team?”

"Maybe we can just keep it between us for now, and take things slow," Pidge asked "To figure out us and how this will work?"

“That sounds like the perfect plan,” Shiro said, not wanting the team to feel awkward around them or anything.

Even Kuro was okay with that, "We won't really be able to go on dates but I figured we could still spend some one on one time together" Pidge suggested.

Shiro nodded, “Are you still comfortable sharing a bed with me?”

"Yep, but for now could we stick to holding hands while we sleep?" Pidge asked blushing.

“That would probably be best,” Shiro agreed, though he could hear Kuro raging that they should try more.

Pidge saw Shiro flinch a figuring it was Kuro, Pidge leaning up and gently kissing the scar across Shiro's nose to try and help calm Kuro down.

Shiro blushed and hugged Pidge close, the small kiss seeming to calm Kuro down a lot.

Pidge smiled seeing Shiro relax, an thought suddenly hitting pidge as she looked around the room trying to see the mice.

The mice were trying to play innocent, acting like they didn’t see anything. If they could they’d probably be whistling innocently. 

Pidge careful got off Shiro's lap to sit on the edge of the bed "I'm going to take a wild guess and say you saw most of that" Pidge stated.

Realizing they had been caught the mice nodded.

Shiro sighed, “Would you mind keeping it a secret? We’re not ready for other people to know about it.”

“And that includes keeping this from Allura" Pidge clarified.

The mice looked uncertain about keeping something from the princess, but nodded.

"Please just give us a few weeks" Pidge begged "Then you can tell Allura, alright? "

They nodded in agreement, deciding it wasn’t their place to tell Allura about their relationship. 

"Thank you," Pidge said gently petting them each on the head.

But what they were really worried about was Kuro. Should they tell the princess about him?

"If it's alright could you guys give me and Shiro a little alone time to talk?" Pidge asked the mice.

Nodding, they ran out of the room, talking to themselves about what happened.

"Speaking of secrets... should we tell Allura or the others about Kuro?" Pidge questioned.

“…I don’t know, I don’t want anyone to think I’m crazy or question my place as the black paladin,” Shiro said.

"Alright we'll keep it between us for now and I'll try to help you keep Kuro calm, but if it becomes a problem we should tell the others" Pidge replied.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Shiro agreed, wondering if it was possible to get rid of Kuro or if Kuro was part of him now. Or had he always been part of him?

Kuro remained unhelpfully quiet about this. "Try to be honest with me the next time Kuro is bothering you alright? We can figure things out together or I can try talking to Kuro directly." Pidge offered.

“Thanks Katie,” Shiro smiled, glad he had her. He really hoped Kuro wouldn’t try to hurt her, despite what he said.

Kuro anger spiked at that thought, insulted Shiro thought he would harm Pidge.

"No worries Takashi, I got your back" she promised shyly putting her hand over his.

Shiro took her hand and gently kissed it. Even if Kuro wouldn’t hurt Pidge there were…other things he might try doing.

Pidge blushing from just the small gesture, "what's on your mind," Pidge asked seeing that concerned look on Shiro's face.

“…Did Kuro do anything that made you uncomfortable,” Shiro asked, not sure what all happened.

"He mostly just surprised me when he first kissed me, oh and if he can't hear me could you please tell him to ask for permission the next time he kisses me," Pidge requested blushing.

“I’ll let him know,” Shiro promised, not planning on letting Kuro out again. He’d have to be more careful.

'Good luck with that,' Kuro said with a smirk.

Shiro frowned, hearing the smirk in Kuro’s voice, hoping he wasn’t planning something.

"Try not to worry too much Takashi, Kuro seems persistent, but I can't see him actually hurting me," Pidge assured.

“I know but he might try…other things,” Shiro told her blushing, “If that does happen, don’t be afraid to hurt me if it means stopping Kuro.”

Pidge blushed at the suggestion "I don't think Kuro would force me like that, but if he does I promise I won't hold back."

“Good,” Shiro said relieved, trusting her more than he trusted Kuro.

Pidge gently grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his arm, just liking the chance to be close to Shiro, Midori yawning and jumping up onto Pidge's lap after waking up from her nap.

Shiro smiled at Midori, even if she was a gift from Buteo she still made a great addition to the team.

Midori mewing up at Shiro staring up at him with her big green eyes.

“She really is cute,” Shiro said petting Midori.

"Yeah, Midori is a sweety" Pidge agreed petting the kitten.

“She also seems to be getting along with the mice pretty well,” he mentioned.

"Yeah, it probably also helps that she's just a kitten" Pidge added "So we can teacher her things from scratch.”

“What do you want to teach her to do,” Shiro questioned.

"Well, besides when and where to hide I was thinking of teaching her how to fetch tools for me and maybe a few tricks that are just for fun."

“Hopefully she’s easier to train than a earth cat,” Shiro said, knowing they could be stubborn.

Pidge laughed a little at that "Yeah, hopefully" Pidge agreed petting the kitten "But she seems pretty smart and laid back so it shouldn't be too hard," Pidge commented.

Midori purred, seeming to realize that she was being praised.

Pidge smiling down at her "You’re a very smart kitten aren't you," Pidge cooed scratching behind her ear.

She preened at the praising and petting, leaning her head into Pidge’s hand.

Pidge mentally frowning thinking about what Keith said about Midori.

Shiro seemed to know what she was thinking, “I’m sure Keith will learn to love her,” he assured Pidge.

"I don't think that's Keith’s issue," Pidge muttered.

“I know, and I’m sure he’s sorry about what he said,” Shiro said, “He’ll see it’s a good idea once he gets to know her.”

"Maybe..."Pidge muttered "I just really don't feel like seeing him and arguing again" Pidge sighed, her and Keith had become pretty good friends, Keith understanding her anxeiting over dealing with people directly and not picking up on social cues as well as others.

 

“I’m pretty sure he knows he crossed a line,” Shiro said, “He’ll apologize when he sees you…but I’ll give you a warning, it may be kind of awkward. He’s not really good at apologizing.” 

"I'm guessing you and Keith already talked?" Pidge guessed Shiro seeming to know a little too much.

“Yeah, he feels pretty guilty about hurting your feelings,” Shiro told her.

"He should," Pidge said with a huff, hugging Midori.

“I’m sure he’ll get along with Midori after a while,” Shiro said, “He tends to be better with animals than people.”

"True... though sometimes, red does give him audited" Pidge replied..

“A what,” Shiro asked confused. 

Pidge blushed "Sorry, I meant attitude, guess I'm still a little umm…" Pidge started blushing more "Tongue tied from earlier," Pidge said her lips feeling a little swollen and her tongue a little tingly from the deep kisses with Kuro and Shiro.

Shiro looked down at her slightly swollen lips, tempted to kiss them again, “Not like Keith doesn’t have an attitude too.”

"I think we all got a bit of attitude," Pidge replied "Some more than others," Pidge added with a small smile.

“You have more sass than attitude,” Shiro smirked.

"My dad always called it snark" Pidge replied with a small laugh.

“Maybe it’s a mixture of the two,” Shiro said amused.

"Maybe" Pidge said with a smile, but her eyes looked sad thinking about her father.

Noticing Pidge was upset, he wrapped an arm around her and kissed the top of her head to comfort her.

Pidge leaning into the hug "Thanks Shiro," she said softly.

“Anything for you Katie,” he responded, petting her hair.

Pidge shyly leaning into the touch, feeling her chest warm a little at his words. "We should go check up on the others before they check on us," though she felt reluctant to leave this room not wanting this quietly moment between them to end.

“Probably a good idea,” Shiro said, hesitantly pulling away from her, telling himself they could cuddle tonight. 

PIdge picked up Midori, and started heading towards the kitchen thinking Hunk would be making some dinner around now.

On their way, they ran into Keith, “Pidge, I’m glad I found you. I um…I wanted to say I’m sorry for what I said. I know I crossed a line so…I’m sorry.” He blushed, thinking of how lame it sounded. 

Pidge stayed quietly for a long moment before lightly smiling at him "I'll only forgive you... if you pet Midori" Pidge told him holding out the kitten.

Keith seemed hesitate, “She won’t bite or scratch me will she,” he asked nervously, not sure if she would like him.

"She got along with the mice so I don't think she will attack you unless you provoke her," Pidge replied, the small kitten looking up at him curiously.

Doing his best not to seem nervous, he gently pet Midori on the head, smiling when she mewled. 

Pidge smiled as well, "She seems to like you," Pidge assured.

“Yeah,” Keith smiled, “And again, I’m sorry. I just got worried.”

"I get it" pidge nodded "Just try not to do that again?" she requested looking down at Midori.

“I can’t promise I won’t worry about you,” Keith said, “But I promise I’ll try not to be a jerk about it.”

Pidge laughed a little at that "Okay, that's fair," Pidge agreed.

“So we’re good,” he questioned, still petting Midori. She really was cute.

"Yeah, we're good" Pidge nodded giving him a small reassuring smile.

“You should probably teach her the layout of the castle so she doesn’t end up getting lost,” Keith suggested.

"We’re working on it," Pidge assured "We already got her bonding with the mice, then next we’re going to teach her how to hide and when to hide." Pidge explained "But if you want to go for walks with me and Midori around the castle so she gets used to things your more than welcome to join us.”

“Thanks Pidge, I may take you up on that,” Keith said, thinking he could teach Midori to hide in the vents. Through it wouldn’t’ be much help if she got bigger.

Then again Pidge could fit into a lot of the vents.

Keith wondered how smart Midori was. She seemed to already know her name, which was probably a good sign.

Midori climbing up onto her shoulder to give Pidge more room to use her hands as they came into the kitchen, finding Hunk cooking and Lance sitting nearby chatting with Hunk.

“Hey guys, hey Midori,” Lance said using his baby voice, petting Midori’s head. He had already grown really fond of her.

The kitten mewing happily, fluffing up her leaves a little for Lance. Pidge taking a seat next to Lance saying he could pet her.

“Who’s a good grass kitty,” Lance cooed as he gently pet her head, being careful around her leaves.

Midori mewing happily like she was saying it was her, Pidge softly laughing, "So Hunk, what's for dinner," Pidge asked.

“I was able to whip up some knew dishes with the food we got on Buteo’s planet,” Hunk said happily, putting the finishing touches on the food.

"Whatever it is, it smells really good" Pidge hummed.

Hunk smiled at the praise and went to take the food to the dining room where they could all eat together. 

Pidge and Shiro sitting close together with Midori laying down between them not interested in their food, Pidge shyly putting her hand on Shiro's under the table making it seem like she was just petting Midori with one hand as she ate.

Allura and Coran joined them, “This food smells wonderful Hunk, I’m guessing your happy with all the new ingredients?” 

"Yeah, it's great, their food gave a whole bunch of different ideas for recipes" Hunk smiled.

They ate and chatted, Shiro glad that Kuro was being quiet and that everything seemed peaceful.

Pidge reaching under the table to pet Midori who was laying between her and Shiro.

Midori leaned into the petting before jumping on the table to get some water.

Pidge found it fine as long as she didn't walk over peoples food.

She sniffed some of the food but otherwise was uninterested in it.

“You don’t think she’s upset about us eating vegetables do you,” Hunk questioned.

"I think as long as it's not one of her kind it should be fine," Pidge said petting her.

“We should get a bowl of water for her,” Lance said, trying to keep Midori from drinking from his glass.

"I'll get it" Pidge said standing up and climbing over the back of the chair.

Shiro kept Lance from taking any food of Pidge’s plate while she was gone.

Pidge coming back with a bowl for Midori putting it off to the side so she wouldn't bother anyone while they ate and taking her seat again.

Midori went over to drink her water, purring happily.

"She's pretty easy to please," Keith commented.

“Don’t jinx it Keith,” Lance said, worried she could act picky about different things.

"What's that supposed to mean," Keith questioned.

“You know, it’s like how you should never say ‘things can’t get worse’ or something,” Lance explained, “The universe takes it as a challenge.” 

"I really doubt the universe cares how relaxed one cat is," Keith replied.

“You’d be surprised,” Lance shrugged. 

Pidge looked down at Midori wondering how much she might change as she grows.

“I just hope she doesn’t claw on my clothes,” Coran cut in, Midori letting out an offended meow.

"I think Midori is a little offended at the accusation," Pidge replied "She's a pretty smart kitten you should give her more credit."

“Think she’d like to wear a sweater or would it get in the way of her getting light,” Lance asked.

"I'm honestly not sure, I'll have to double check that," Pidge hummed.

“What is with you and knitting sweaters for things,” Keith asked, remembering he wanted to do it for the Arusian Klaizap.  
"It's cute, and they’re fun to make," Lance defended.

“Do you even have materials to knit a sweater,” Hunk asked.

"I've found some around the ship how do you think I made the night robe and the blue loin slippers," Lance replied.

“He made some pajamas for me too,” Hunk smiled, “They’re really comfy.”

"Maybe you could make a bed for Midori instead of a sweater," Pidge suggested. "I love to cuddle with her but she has a habit of putting her tail in my face.”

“Ooh, a pet bed, I think I could make that,” Lance said, thinking of what he might need.

"Just don't go overboard," Pidge requested.

"Who? Me," Lance asked looking innocent.

Pidge groaned "don't make me regret this," she sighed

“I’m sure Midori will like whatever Lance makes,” Shiro said.

"Probably. just don't make it too big," Pidge requested.

Lance sighed, “Fine, I’ll try to keep it boring and simple.”

"How about cute and simple," Pidge asked trying to compromise.

“Yeah, I think I can do that,” Lance smiled.

Midori rubbing against Lance's leg.

“Aww, is someone excited to have their uncle Lance make them a bed,” Lance cooed, picking Midori up to pet her.

Midori meowing back licking the tip of Lance's hand.

“Who’s a sweet cat…plant…thing,” Lance questioned, forgetting exactly what she was called.

"You mean a plant-gato?" Allura corrected.

“Yeah, that sounds right,” Lance said petting Midori still.

Midori softly purring. "Well, I know who to call if Midori needs a babysitter," Pidge half joked.

“Maybe once she learns how to hide we can teach her to play hide and seek,” Lance suggested excitedly.

"That would be fun, but I'll need to train her on how to know to come back, don't want her hiding too well and none of use able to find her" Pidge said having person experience in that.

“Maybe you just need her to come when she’s called,” Keith suggested. 

"That would be the simplest," Pidge agreed "And maybe have a second way of calling her encase she's hiding out of ear shot."

“We could always call her over the intercoms,” Lance offered.

"True but depending how deep you go into the vents the intercom gets kind of hard to hear," Pidge replied.

“What do you do when you’re in the vents anyway,” Hunk questioned, figuring that was the reason she knew that.

"Oh, sometimes Keith and I examine the ship for any weak points or infiltration points to either upgrade or possibly use if we ever get locked out of the castle," Pidge explained.

“I apricate what you two are doing but you really need to find some new hobbies,” Shiro said teasingly.

"Don't worry Shiro we're safe," Pidge assured.

"Plus it good training for learning the layout of the castle not just the main hallways," Keith added.

“I guess it could be a safe place to hide encase the castle goes all apples and bananas again,” Lance shivered, remembering that he almost got released into space.

"Umm I wouldn't just go jumping into any vent," Pidge muttered

“It could happen while you were already in a vent,” Hunk pointed out.

"Please give the ship a little more credit, you make it sound as if the castle gets taken over or corrupted every other day," Allura sighed.

“Never hurts to be careful, Allura,” Coran said, “We should be prepared for anything.”

"I guess you are right" Allura sighed.

They finished up dinner, Lance getting roped into helping Coran with the dishes.

Keith going to do some train, Pidge walking with Shiro down the hall, pidge wondering if she should hide her sleeping wear in Shiro's room.

Once he was sure no one was around, Shiro grabbed Pidge’s hand and held it.

Pidge blushed caught a little off guard shyly glancing up at Shiro taking a quick look around to double check no was around before lightly squeezing his hand back.

Shiro blushed as they walked to his room hand in hand, Midori walking behind them.

For Pidge, It felt odd that something as simple as holding hand could be kind of thrilling and scary at the same time.

It was the same for Shiro, scared of something so simple but how the others might react if they saw them.

Pidge almost sighing in relief when they got to Shiro's room.

Shiro let her into his room, letting go of her hand, thinking he was making her uncomfortable. 

Pidge didn't realize at first that Shiro had let go of her hand, Pidge holding onto his had a moment or two after he let go of hers before quickly letting go, blushing in embarrassment, trying to hide it by picking up Midori and petting the kitten.

“So…what do you want to do until it’s time for bed,” Shiro asked.

‘I could think of a few things,’ Kuro purred, glad they were alone in a bedroom. 

"I'm honestly not sure" Pidge shrugged "I usually work on projects during the evening" Pidge explained.

“You can work on some of your projects here,” Shiro offered, ignoring Kuro’s suggestion. 

"You're okay with that? I don't want you to get bored" Pidge replied.

“I’m fine as long as I’m with you,” Shiro smiled.

Pidge blushed a little before smiling, "You know Shiro sometimes your kind of cheesy," Pidge teased.

Shiro blushed too, “Yeah, I guess I am,” he said, taking her hand in his again.

Pidge gently squeezed Shiro's, as she took a step onto his bed giving her a little more height so she could kiss Shiro on the cheek.

The black paladin couldn’t believe that a small kiss on the cheek could make him blush so much.

Pidge laughed softly seeing Shiro blush so much "Sorry, should I warn you next time," Pidge asked.

“No, you can kiss me whenever you want,” Shiro said, still blushing. 

Pidge smiled and kissed him on the cheek again just for fun.

“Is it okay for me to kiss you,” Shiro asked, rubbing the back of his head, and smiling sheepishly. 

"Yes, Pidge smiled, thinking that at least with her standing on the bed she was almost the same height as Shiro.

Smiling, Shiro cupped her face and leaned forward to kiss her on the lips.

Pidge closing her eyes and leaning into the kiss as his lips touched hers.

Shiro deepened the kiss just a bit, running his fingers through her hair.

Pidge softly mewing against the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck.

He shivered at her mewls, fueling the fire in him.

Pidge mewing into the kiss, lightly leaning her body against his.

Kuro was growling at the back of Shiro’s mind, wanting to take it a little further. 

'The bed's right there, pin her to the bed and really ravage Katie with pleasure,' Kuro told Shiro.

‘She’s not ready for something like that,’ Shiro argued, knowing she was still shy about kissing and didn’t want her to be uncomfortable. 

'Fine, then maybe just leave a little hickey on her skin, though we'll have to take that shirt off first,' Kuro purred, her current shirt covering too much of her neck.

‘Shut up,’ Shiro growled, not realizing he did it into the kiss. He felt guilty thinking about Pidge like that, even if he couldn’t help it.

Pidge pulled away from the kiss giving Shiro a questioning look, "What is Kuro saying," Pidge asked calmly, quickly putting two and two together.

“Just some…inappropriate things,” Shiro admitted with a blush, hoping she wouldn’t ask what kind.

Pidge blushed hearing that trying to stay calm and not think too much about that ''Please tell Kuro, that I just want to take things slow for now'' Pidge requested gently kissing the scar over Shiro’s nose.

‘Told you so,’ Shiro said to Kuro smugly, who was luckily quite after that. At least he cared enough not to push Pidge.

"Is he okay with that," Pidge asked, waiting for a reply.

“He is…but don’t afraid to hack my arm again if he tries something,” Shiro told her.

"I wouldn't worry too much about Kuro, he seems pretty reasonable, at least when it comes to me," Pidge assured.

“Unfortunately I think you’re the only one who can make him reasonable,” Shiro sighed, worried what would happen if Kuro took control when Pidge wasn’t around.

"I'll do everything I can to help both of you stay calm" Pidge promised gently caressing his cheek.

“Thanks Katie,” Shiro smiled, hoping Kuro would be calm for Pidge’s sake.

"You’re welcome Takashi" Pidge replied, "Maybe I can talk to him directly sometimes to help figure him out or help calm him" Pidge suggested wanting to know more about Kuro and how he came to be.

“Maybe,” Shiro said, through was a little nervous about letting Kuro near Pidge, even if he wouldn’t hurt or force her.

"We don't have to try anything right now, but I would like a chance to talk to Kuro again" Pidge explained her curiosity buzzing.

“Okay,” Shiro agreed, giving her a smile, “You beat me in a fight once, I’m sure you can do it again if Kuro tries anything.”  
"So, the usual knock down or do I need to pin you," Pidge questioned wanting to know the rules behind beating Shiro.

“Which ever you think I best,” Shiro said.

Kuro liking the thought of having Pidge being on top of them as she pinned them.

Shiro did his best not to blush at the mental image Kuro gave him.

"What did Kuro say," Pidge asked seeing Shiro blush.

“Don’t worry about it,” Shiro said, too embarrassed to say what it was.

"Alright" Pidge said with a nod "Want to get back to kissing?" Pidge asked shyly.

“I’d like that a lot,” Shiro said blushing, leaning in to kiss her.

Pidge leaning up and gently pressing her soft lips against his.

Shiro shivered as their lips touched, enjoying the feeling of them molded together. 

Pidge's heart beating faster every time their lips touched. Pidge not sure she would ever get used to kissing Shiro.

The black paladin planned on sharing kisses until she did get used to it.

Pidge also still a little nervous about her kissing skills, not having much experience.

Shiro didn’t have much experience either, only having had a few small kisses over the years, much to the surprise of people who knew him.

Most people figuring with Shiro's looks and personality he would have a lot of people wanting a relationship with him.

Which there were, it’s just that Shiro was never really interested in a relationship .

That was until he met and got to know Katie, when he first met her, he had thought she was Matt's twin sister and not his younger sister.

They looked so much a like yet different once you really looked at them.

It wasn't until months after meeting Katie did Shiro discover the age difference.

He was surprised she was younger but not too much younger than him.

Though between her and Matt, Shiro had always pictured Katie as the older sibling since she seemed to have a more dominating out of the two siblings.

Katie was just more stubborn and not the type to back down, especially when it involved people she cared about.

Also Matt was a bit of a push over when it came to his little sister.

His excuse was always that he just couldn’t say no to his sweet baby sister, always annoying Katie.

Both of their maturity levels lowering when one was around the other, often sticking their tongues out at one another.

But they loved each other and were best friends. They loved space and robots, argued about Star Wars and Star Trek, they were nerdy siblings.

Pidge missed him a lot and hoped to find him soon.

Shiro promised himself he would do whatever he could to help her find her family.

After spending some time making out, Pidge sat down on the bed doing some work on her laptop, with Shiro laying down next to her, one of his arms loosely wrapped around her waist as Midori laid on top of Shiro.

Shiro was surprised by how comfy he was like this, loving the domestic feeling of it.

Pidge glancing at Shiro smiling a little, feeling relieved seeing Shiro look so relaxed.

After a while, Shiro started to drift off to sleep, keeping an arm around Pidge.

Pidge didn't notice at first, too wrapped up in her work.

Luckily with Pidge so close Shiro didn’t have any bad dreams or memories. 

When Pidge did notice, she tried to be careful not to move around too much, as she put her laptop away, before laying down next to Shiro making sure his arm stayed around her as she moved so Shiro wouldn't wake up.

Shiro cuddled Pidge in his sleep, inhaling her scent and sighing happily. 

Pidge petting a sleeping Midori on Shiro before wrapping her arm around him cuddling up close to him, both because she wanted to and because the bed wasn't very big for two people.

Midori purred lowly, curling up on the black paladin to sleep, lightly kneading his shirt.

Pidge smiling hoping Midori's motion won't wake up Shiro, gently caressing his cheek seeing him sleeping so soundly, thinking Shiro probably needed it, not knowing how many night his nightmare's might have been plaguing him.

Shiro luckily slept sound, not even stirring at Midori’s actions. He just seemed so comfortable with Pidge.

Pidge rested her head on Shiro's chest as she let herself drift to sleep.


End file.
